In Love From SF To LV
by trishaj48
Summary: This story starts at the begining. Gil and Sara are jumping back and forth betweem San Francisco and Las Vegas as they try to figure out a way to be together.
1. Chapter 1

In Love from SF to LV

LAS VEGAS

Gilbert Grissom is sitting in Professor Williams' office, he knows why the gentleman has called him here, it is time for him to go to San Francisco again for another series of lectures.

There is no way he wants to go now; he is in the middle of one of the most exciting cases he had ever worked on. He has been thinking of a million excuses to get out of it.

The professor comes in and takes his seat; Grissom clears his throat and starts with excuse one and, half an hour later, ends with excuse ten. All the time the older gentleman has not said a word, finally he speaks.

"Those are all good reasons to stay. I have only one for you to go; it is in your contract. If you want to continue to have the use of the lab here at the university then you will go." Grissom stands, takes the envelope from him and leaves. He makes all the necessary changes at the lab and packs.

SAN FRANCISCO

Sara Sidle no more wishes to go to the lectures than Grissom was told by her supervisor that it is part of her continuing education, a necessary part of her promotion. BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

She is in her dorm room unpacking when her phone rings. She takes the call then hangs up, more positive than before, that she does not want to be here. Now she has been told that she will be the assistant to some entomologist named Dr. Gilbert Grissom. Word on campus is that he is an old man from Vegas and extremely boring. Can life get worse?"

Sara decided to be late; maybe the old man will get mad and ask someone else. She has on a sweat suit and sneakers, her hair up in a pony tail.

She walks in; standing in front of the class is the most handsome man she has ever seen, piercing blue eyes. He looks at her, she flashes him a smile and his heart melts.

"This man cannot possibly be Grissom, can he?" she is thinking to herself. "Hello, I am Grissom. You are?" "Sara Sidle," she says, "I have been told I am to be your assistant." He points to a chair, "We will talk later."

"This is Sara? An angel, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and that smile." he thinks to himself.

After class she hangs around, he comes over to her, takes her hand, and formally introduces himself. Her hand is so soft, her eyes are so lovely, a deep brown. She can't get over the strength in his hand, the blue in his eyes. He is fantastic.

Back in her room she has decided that she has changed her mind, she is glad she had to come. In his hotel room he comes to the same decision.

Grissom had read the report that he got on her from her supervisor, he realizes that not only is she beautiful, she is a dedicated CSI. Top of all her classes and shows a zeal for the work. If he could have made the perfect woman for himself he could not have made one better.

Over the next six weeks, between class and her helping him, they spend a lot of time together. Neither wants to tell the other but they had also fallen in love.

It is the last day of class, Grissom asks her if she would please stay, he needs to talk to her. "Miss Sidle, Sara. I would be honored if you would join me for dinner. I have found this wonderful diner down by the bay, they have the best seafood."

"I would like that," she tells him. He tells her he will call for her at 6pm.

At the diner they eat and talk. He asks someone to take their picture. Sara suggests a walk in the nearby park, he takes her hand, and they walk for a while without saying anything.

He stops, turns to her and looks into her eyes, "Sara," She loves the way he says her name. "I have waited six weeks for a chance to do this." With that said he gently takes her face in his hands and kisses her.

She looks at him, "Why? Why did you wait?" she asks as she returns his kiss, "I have wanted this from the first day."

"As I did also," he tells her, "I just did not think it would be the ..." she cuts him off with another kiss. She looks deep into his eyes, her kiss had asked the question she could not put into words. He lets his kiss answer.

After a stop at the drug store they are in his hotel room.

He wants this to last; he takes her in his arms and kisses her. He slowly undresses her, taking in her beauty. She removes his shirt and he pulls her close to him, the feel of her bare skin arouses him, he has never felt so alive.

He lifts her to the bed.

The next morning they wake up in each others arms.

Sara is the first to break the silence, "I guess you will be leaving soon?" He tells her he will. "So, I guess that means goodbye?" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye? Never," is his reply. "But?" she says totally confused.

"I love you Sara. This is not something I do on a whim. Vegas is only two hours away by plane, I will find a way to be with you," he tells her as he holds her close.

"Gil, how I wanted to hear those words, I love you too," she tells him.

At the airport he tells her he will call her when he can make it back again. He gives here a copy of the picture that was taken, then he kisses her. His flight is called, Sara starts to tell him goodbye. He stops her, "Goodbye is such a sad word, never say it. I love you." He turns and walks towards his plane. "I love you," she tells him.

SAN FRANCISCO

Sara has been on cloud nine for the last week. Everyone has figured out that she has met someone but she will not say who. They have talked on the phone almost every night. Each time she hears his voice her thoughts go back to their first night together. She has never been so deeply in love with anyone, not that she was a virgin; she had had others, but none like this.

She is at her desk on her computer doing some research on her latest case when the doorbell rings. A delivery man hands her a plant. There is a card attached to it, all it says is ALL MY LOVE, G. On her computer she hears 'YOU'VE GOT MAIL'. It is an e-mail from Grissom ie BUGMAN. He tells her he wanted to get to see her this weekend but got tied up with something at work. Her heart sinks.

LAS VEGAS

Gil is sitting at his computer, a smile comes across his face when he sees he has an e-mail from Sara ie SFBROWNEYES. She understands he cannot make it. Little does she know he has planned a surprise visit, he will be there.

All his co-workers have not been able to figure him out, he has changed. Catherine Willows, the only woman on his team, seems to think he is in love. The others tell her it is only because she is a 'girl' and that is the way all girls think. Grissom is not saying anything.

SAN FRANCISCO (Friday after shift)

Sara is talking to Amy; one of the few friends she has, Sara is mostly a loner and likes it that way.

"He canceled?" Amy says, "You know what that means? It means he was only out for a piece of tail and you will never see him again." Sara tells her she is mistaken, but inside she wonders if it is not true.

On her way out the door a boy from the mailroom stops her and hands her an envelope, the return address just says "G. Las Vegas."

In the car she opens it and finds a note, all the note says is SEX WITHOUT LOVE IS POINTLESS, IT MAKES YOU SAD. TO THE ONE WHO MAKES ME HAPPY.

Also in the envelope is a card key for Room 321 at the White Sands Hotel. Sara does not even go home; she opens the door to the hotel and is totally engulfed in his arms.

"I thought you could not make it," she says between kisses. "I wanted to surprise you," Gil tells her.

The weekend is spent between making love and taking walks on the beach, neither can seem to get enough of the other.

Monday morning Gil is getting ready to leave for the airport, "I will miss you," he tells her. He places something in her hand; it is directions to his house and a key to the front door.

"Just in case you are ever my way," he tells her as he kisses her. He tells her that he has an apartment in town but the house is out in the country, a secluded area when he can find serenity. She smiles, kisses him and says "I love you," as he walks to his rental car to go. "I love you, too," is his reply.

LAS VEGAS

Back at the lab Grissom is thinking that he has to have her with him all the time, he is not sure how he is going to do it, but he is sure he will.

He is deep in thought when a voice snaps him back to reality, "Am I disturbing you," the voice belongs to Conrad Ecklie, his supervisor.

"Not at all," is Grissom's reply, "what is it you need?" "I need you to get your head out of your ass and take care of this." He hands Grissom an assignment. "Take Brown with you." Gil hunts Warrick Brown down and they leave.

"If I could shoot just one person and not get into trouble for it you know who it would be?" Warrick asks Gil. "Let me guess - Ecklie!" Gil says. They both agreed that there are not more than and handful of people who do like him.

"Can you imagine anyone wanting to have sex with him?" Warrick asks. Grissom just shivers, "Please, I just ate." They are both laughing at the thought when they bump into Nick Stokes, the last member of the team. "What's so funny?" he asks. Warrick tells him, "Now that is a mental picture I will have a hard time getting rid of," Nick says as he gets into his car.

Back at the lab Grissom sees a notice on the board, it reads - CONRAD ECKLIE HAS BEEN APPOINTED ASSISTANT TO THE DIRECTOR OF THE FORENSIC LABORATORY, CAPT. JAMES BRASS WILL TAKE OVER HIS DUTIES AS NIGHT SHIFT SUPERVISOR. Warrick shakes his head, "I am not sure which one if worse, Brass or Ecklie."

Grissom and Sara have been seeing each other for six months; they both want to be together but are having trouble finding a way.

SAN FRANCISCO

Amy keeps questioning Sara as to the name of her new found love, but she is not giving in. The others at the lab think she is making it up.

Sara walks into her supervisor's office, "I have a lot of vacation time on the books, and I want a week." "You can have your week in two weeks," Miller said, "I have Jones off now and he will be back then."

Sara thanks him and leaves to handle her case; she has a body dump off the highway. Later that night at her apartment she fires up her computer and sends a e-mail:- BUGMAN - IN TWO WEEKS I WILL HAVE A WEEK OFF. WANT TO COME AND SEE YOU. I LOVE YOU - SFBROWNEYES. She sends it off then checks her mail; afterwards she gets a bite to eat and settles down with a good book.

LAS VEGAS

Grissom is doing some research when his computer tells him he has mail. He is excited to find it is from Sara. He reads it then sends his reply - SFBROWNEYES - WILL BE COUNTING THE DAYS. YOU HAVE MY KEY AND DIRECTIONS. I WILL BE THERE TO SEE YOU AT THE WEEKEND. I LOVE YOU - BUGMAN.

Gil smiles at the thought of being close to her again. He has been thinking of a way for them to be together. Right now he knows they can't, his lab has a policy against co-workers being romantically involved, but he also knows that they are trying to get rid of that policy.

He is planning what they will do the week she is there, besides the obvious. Later at work he goes to Brass and tells him he wants a week off, he gets the same time as Sara has. At home he sends her another e-mail telling her he has that week also.

SAN FRANCISCO

Sara reads her e-mail; she takes a deep breath, a whole week with him. She is excited. That weekend she gets a phone call, it is Gil. He tells her he is at the Silver Sands again. It takes her no time to be in his arms.

"I have missed you so," she tells him. "I have missed you too," he tells her as he kisses her. They spend the weekend together as they have many others. Monday morning Gil leaves, "The airline is going to get rich," he tells her holding her and smiling. "I will be counting the days," she tells him. He leaves and she cries, just like she always does. Her heart breaks each time he leaves her.

LAS VEGAS

Sara's plane lands, it has only been two weeks since she saw him last but, to her, it feels like an eternity. She rents a car and follows his directions.

His house is beautiful; she loves the wrap around porch. Not seeing any other car in the drive she looks for her key. Opening the door she finds herself face to face with Hank, Grissom's dog.

The dog looks at her, walks up to her and sniffs her, then turns away. Sara smiles at the dog, and then she walks around the house. She finds the bedroom and set her case down.

"Just where I want you," Gil says as he comes behind her and wraps his arms around her. She turns to him, "I can't think of a better way to start off our week."

Later she is lying cuddled in his arms, Hank jumps on the bed and Gil shoos him off, "He is not used to me having anyone in my bed," he tells her.

"I hope not!" she says smiling. "I want to do something special this week," he tells her. "Was that not special enough?" she says as she kisses him.

"THAT was fantastic, as always," he tells her, "but I meant something else. I know this place; it is called the MOONLIGHT RANCH. They have horses and camping. It will be nothing but you, me and the great outdoors."

"That sounds so romantic," she says. He packs a few things and she gets her case, two hours later they are at their private campsite. Gil had already stocked it with all the supplies they will need.

"Let's take a swim," she tells him. "I forgot to pack my trunks," he said. "Who needs them," she says as she strips and jumps in the water. Gil just laughs and joins her.

Out of the water she wraps a towel around herself. Gil has already dried and slipped his shorts on. He starts a campfire and makes dinner.

Later that night they are laying on the ground looking at the stars, "If I had designed heaven, this is what it would be like," Gil tells her.

They spend the week swimming, boating, horseback riding and making love.

The week passes all to quickly, back at his house Sara loads her things in her rental car. Gil takes her in his arms, "I will miss you." Sara smiles at him, "I miss you already, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two years since Gil and Sara met. Between San Francisco and Las Vegas they spend as much time as they can together. Part of Gil's problem has been solved; they lifted the ban on inter-office romance as long as the couples conduct themselves professionally at all times.

LAS VEGAS

Gil is called to Brass's office, when he gets there Brass is packing his things, Ecklie is there also. "Brass has been appointed as Chief of Detectives," Eckie says, "graveyard is yours now." Grissom nods to Ecklie and then to Brass he says, "Is this congratulation, or what?" "I go where I am told. Anyway, I don't think the lab was meant for me, good luck." They shake hands, Ecklie says to Grissom, "We are two people short on graves; I will let you handle that, get whoever you want." Grissom's heart leaps for joy; this could be the opening he is looking for, if only Sara will be willing to come to Vegas.

SAN FRANCISCO

Sara is called into her supervisor's office, "I have news for you," he tells her, "your promotion to CSI III has come through. The only problem is we only have room in the budget for one third class CSI and Jones has it already. You can look for another position or turn down the promotion; you have a week to decide." Sara is a little depressed when she goes home. Her phone rings, she is excited to see it is Grissom. "I have some news love," he tells her. "So do I," she tells him. "Ladies first," Gil tells her. She tells him about her conversation with Miller. "That is fantastic!" he says. Sara is a little confused," How can it be fantastic?" she wants to know. "Because of my news," he says, then he tells her about his talk with Ecklie. "Do you know what that means?" he asks her. "Yes," she says, "it means I can wake up in your arms every morning." They talk about the 'proper' way to handle her transfer.

LAS VEGAS

The next day Grissom makes the necessary calls and files the necessary paperwork for her transfer. In his office he tells the others, none of them are happy about it, especially Catherine.

Two weeks later Sara knocks on Gil's door. He pulls her close to him and kisses her. They spend the rest of the day together. Sara was not to show up until Monday, she came early so they could have sometime together and talk about the best way to handle things. There is no doubt that they will live together in his house, Sara decides it would be better if they kept their relationship under wraps for a while. She will find an apartment in town just to make it look good.

MONDAY AT THE OFFICE

Sara walks in, Gil stands and shakes her hand, "I would like you all to meet Sara Sidle. Sara this is Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown." They all nodded as they were introduced, Nick warms up first, "Nice to meet you Sara," he says. Catherine acts as if Sara is invading her space.

Grissom asks Nick to show her around and introduce her to the others. After they leave Catherine looks at Gil. "Is there a problem?" Gil asks her. "I just don't like strangers in our business," she says. "We were all strangers at one time," he says, "it will be OK." Grissom decides it is best not to pair Sara and Catherine up right away so her first assignment is with Nick.

They have a possible homicide. An elderly man, collecting cans, found a body in a dumpster. Catherine and Warrick have a kidnapping; a teen was taken from the park. Grissom said he will be with Dr. Robbins to follow up on yesterday's drowning.

Ecklie comes in the office, "I need to talk to you," he says. Grissom excuses the others, "Have a seat." Ecklie tells him he is not happy with his choice, but will stick to his word. He tells Grissom to keep a close eye on her. Inside he smiles, "Closer than you think," he says to himself.

At their scene Nick and Sara are taking pictures and collecting evidence, "Do you have any idea why Grissom picked you?" he asks. Knowing on the inside why she just says, "Nope, guess I was just available." After shift they are at the house, Sara has settled in.

They are sitting on the porch, "you will never guess what happened today?" Sara says. "Nick hit on you," Grissom says. "How did you know?" she wonders. "He told me he asked you out and you said 'NO'." They laugh. "Would you rather I said 'YES'." "Not on your life, you are mine," he says taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"She is not a team player, Grissom. She always wants to take over the case," Catherine was telling Gil. "I told you I did not like the idea of you bringing her in, I still don't." "Is that the way the rest of you feel too?" he asked the others. "She is a little headstrong," said Warrick, "but I don't have a problem with her." "I like the way she works," Nick says, "sure, she jumps in and takes charge, but what the hell, we are a team here."

Catherine slams her hand down on the desk, "It is just because she is a sexy looking younger lady. That is what has your juices flowing." "Is that why you DON'T like her?" Nick asks, "You don't like the idea of another lady hanging around. It has nothing to do with her ability to do her job, you are just afraid she will get in the way of you finding a man. Anyway, I think she has someone."

Catherine just raises her eyebrows and sighs. "Look people," Gil says, "Sara is a good CSI. Unless there is a real reason why not, she stays." They all take their assignments and leave. Sara comes in the office; the others did not know she was listening. "SEXY? Wow, I never thought Catherine would say that," she says.

"How many of the others have asked you out?" Gil wants to know. "Are you jealous? Darling, there is no need to worry, you know I love only you." she tells him with that smile that always lets her get her own way. "Now, let's get going." She never did answer his question.

They arrive at their scene, two bodies were found in a garage. "What a mess," Sara says, "I don't know where to start." Gil stands there and scratches his head, "I would think we should try to ID them." Sara takes pictures and collects blood for DNA. Gil looks around trying to find some sort of clue as to who is who.

"Let's wrap this up," Sara says after printing the victims. "Yes," Gil said, "I doubt there is anything else we can do here."

Back at the lab they run the prints and DNA. They get a hit off the DNA right away; one of the victims is a convicted child molester. Prints show that the other was one of his victim's fathers. Hodges comes in, "I was able to clean the blood off this paper you found." It was a note from one of the victims.

It turns out that the father had found out that the man who molested and killed his daughter was let out due to a loop hole his lawyer found. He lured the man to the garage, shot him and then turned to shotgun on himself.

Gil's phone rings, he answers it and tells Sara they need to go right away. It seems that Catherine is having trouble at her scene. Catherine was investigating a shooting at one of the hotel bars, they thought the scene was clear but the shooter was still there.

A passerby had seen a man holding a gun on a lady and called 911. At the bar Brass is trying to talk to the gunman and not getting anywhere. Sara walks round the back with no one seeing her. She sneaks into the bar, crawling, and gets behind the bar.

She takes out her weapon, draws a deep breath, and starts to stand. As she is standing her foot hits a glass that had fallen, the gunman turns and they both shoot and fall to the floor. Catherine is unhurt, she runs to Sara's side.

From outside Grissom witnessed everything that happened and runs into the building. Going to Sara he fights the urge to cradle her in his arms. "What the hell were you thinking?" Catherine demands.

Sara is holding her arm, "Just trying to help a friend," she says. Grissom looks at her, his eyes telling her what his mouth can't, she looks back at him. They did not realize that Catherine was watching them, now she understands why Sara has turned down the others, she sees the love in their eyes, and she also decides not to say anything to anyone.

Sara is treated at the emergency room; the bullet only grazed her arm. She has a few stitches and is bandaged and then Gil takes her home. "My God, Sara, you could have been killed!" he tells her finally being able to take her in his arms.

"I was so scared." "I am sorry, darling, I just reacted before I thought, I have a bad habit of doing that." They kiss. Sara's phone rings, it is Brass. "We will need to do an official inquest, the gunman died. We already have your weapon; you can come down tomorrow and give us your statement. Catherine has already given us hers."

Sara starts to shiver, then cry. Gil pulls her closer. "I have never killed a man," she said. Gil just holds her; he does not know what to say or do, and he just lets her know he is there for her.

Sara tells him she has a headache and wants to rest. She goes to the bedroom and after kicking her shoes off she lays down. She falls asleep but soon starts to relive the events of the day and wakes up screaming.

Gil rushes into the bedroom; she is crying and gasping to catch her breath. He engulfs her in his arms and she lays her head on his chest and cries. "Hold me, please?" she asks him. Gil kicks his shoes off and lies next to her. He kisses the top of her head, "I am here love," he tells her, "I will always be here." Her breathing becomes regular as she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara showed up at Jim's office he next morning and gave her statement. Because she was defending Catherine they ruled the shoot a 'good shoot'. That meant she would not be charged with anything.

Everyone at the lab has a new respect for her, mostly Catherine. Ecklie thinks she is certifiable. Catherine is keeping her secret to herself; she has decided that it is none of anyone's business.

They will tell everyone when they are ready. Grissom is in his office when Catherine comes in. "How are you doing?" he asks her. "I am great, thanks to Sara," she says, "how bad did she get hurt?"

"The bullet only grazed her arm, it was nothing some stitches and a bandage could not fix," he tells her. "Ecklie said she needs to talk to someone."

"That might be a good idea," Catherine says. "I remember the first time my shoot caused a death, it can cause you to loose a lot of sleep." Gil nods.

"Oh, Griss," she says, "I would be honored if you hook me and Sara up. Sara did not have to do what she did, I guess .... Well, let's just say it took guts and I respect that. Please tell her that for me." Grissom said he would.

The rest of the crew came in the office, Sara came in last. Everyone asked how she was. "I am fine," she said trying not to make a big deal about it. Before they left for work Gil had tried to talk her into taking a sick day, she would not.

"You should have taken a sick day," Nick said. "I am fine," she said again, "I just can't lift anything too heavy with this arm." Grissom was handing the assignments out, he purposely gave Sara and Catherine the easier one.

She tried to protest and he gave her the 'I am your supervisor' speech. She flashed him a smile as they were leaving. They had a hit and run to check out. At the scene the ran into Brass, he starts to tell Sara she should have taken a sick day and Sara tells him, "I am fine, why does no one believe me?" she asks Catherine, "it hardly hurts."

Catherine says they are all concerned. "I guess I am not used to people caring about me," she tells Catherine. They are collecting evidence and taking pictures when Catherine notices Sara's arm has started to bleed again. Sara just pulls her jacket on and ignores it.

Catherine walks away and calls Grissom, she tells him. He told her he was on his way to the hospital to check on his shooting victim and would stop by the check on her. A little later he arrives at Sara and Catherine's scene. "Sara, will you please come here, I need to see you."

Sara walks over to him; he motions for her to get into his car then shuts the window. "Darling," he says "how is the arm?" "It is fine! Will people stop asking me!" she tells him very upset.

"If it so 'fine' why is there blood running down your hand? Now listen to me, you WILL come to the hospital with me and get it fixed. NO questions!" "But!" "Love, no buts, I know it is hurting you."

He gets out and walks over to Catherine, "Are you almost finished here?" She says they are. "I am taking Sara to the emergency room," he says. At the hospital the doctor looks at her arm, she has pulled some of the stitches. He fixes it, "Now, you will take two days off. I will contact your supervisor."

Grissom was in the room with her, "I am her supervisor," he says, "I will see to it." He finishes up what he needs to and takes Sara back to the lab for her to get her car.

No one is around, "I will see you at the house. I love you." he says to her.

Back at the house she takes a shower and sits on the sofa listening to some music and drinking a cup of tea. She falls asleep. She is woken with a kiss,, "Hi love," he says. "Hi. I guess everyone is upset with me for making them work short?" she says. "Everything is fine," he tells her.

"Please fix me one of those while I grab a shower." Sara makes the tea and takes it into the bedroom; she is sitting on the bed when he comes out.

"You are so beautiful," he tells her. She blushes, she still can't get used to someone telling her that. He sits next to her and checks the dressing on her arm. Convinced she is OK he pulls her down on the bed and cuddles next to her.

Before either of them knows it they are sleeping. Sara sits straight up in the bed; she is wet with sweat and shivering. She has dreamed again about the man. Not wanting to disturb Gil she slides out of bed and takes a shower.

She goes outside and sits in one of the rockers on the porch. Hank curls up at her feet, they both fall asleep. Gil wakes up to find her gone, he calls her and Hank barks.

Going outside he sees her, she is shaking. He wakes her up and they go into the kitchen, he makes her some hot tea, "Why did you not wake me?" he asks. "I don't want to be a bother," she tells him.

"Sara, I love you, you can never be a bother. I am here for you, anytime." He kisses her, "You are cold. You need to get under the covers and warm up."

She gets into bed and turns back his side of the bed, "I can warm up faster with you in here." He cuddles up close to her. "Burr!!! Your feet are cold!" he says. She started to pull them away, "Leave them where they are," he says kissing her. she pulls herself closer to him, "I know what else will warm me up," she tells him with a big smile.

"Are you sure?" he asks, not wanting to hurt her. She does not answer, she just starts to kiss him and runs her hand down from his chest to below the waist. "MMM," he says. They made love and shall falls asleep, no bad dreams just dreams of him and her and their life together.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter contains adult subject matter, Rated M_

Sara has been home for three days and is going crazy. She has cleaned everything twice and thinks she must have taken a million walks with Hank.

Finally she gets the all clear to go back to work. Grissom has been keeping them updated so when she comes in they all just say "Hi".

Grissom starts the shift by saying, "Ecklie says we are still one short, I have a couple of interviews tonight, if anyone knows a qualified person he, or she, (he says looking at Catherine and Sara) can submit the name and I will look into it.

Now for your assignments. We have a heavy load tonight so you are each flying solo. I have been told the officer at the scene will stay with you and help.

Catherine, you get a possible runaway. A fourteen year old boy did not come home from school, as a matter of fact, he never showed up at school. Warrick, yours is an arson. A house on Winding Circle Drive was torched. Nicks yours is an abandoned car, there is a lot of blood in it. The car is on its way to the impound yard. It seems like it has a leaky radiator. Sara, yours is a convenience store robbery.

After my interviews I will be working on a drug store, and I don't mean prescription ones either. Let's all stay safe." The last statement was spoken to all but his eyes were looking at Sara.

In the car Sara's phone rings, it is Grissom. "I meant YOU," he says, "let's not play hero again. I love you; see you back here when you are done." She laughs and promises she will, "I love you too."

Sara arrives at the store; the officer there fills her in. He stands outside as she takes pictures, dusts for prints, swabs some blood pools and collects other evidence. The same procedure is done at the other crime scenes. They all return to the lab and start trying to make sense out of everything.

It does not take long before they realize that all four scenes are related. They go into one of the larger rooms and start comparing notes. Catherine says, "My missing teen is Dayton Ledford. He left home this morning for school and has not been seen since." Nick adds, "His hair and prints are in my car." Sara tells them, "His prints and DNA are at the store too." Warrick finishes up by saying, "Yeah, I found his prints on a back door of the house." "And," adds Grissom, who had just walked into the room, "there is evidence that he was at the apartment where the drugs were found."

"It would seem there is a lot more to this boy than we first thought," Catherine said. "It would appear so," Grissom adds. "I got Brass to get a warrant to search the boy's house, we are going back there now," Catherine said as she walks out the door.

Hodges comes into the room," As always, I have solved the case. The RO of the car in Leonard Fuller," he says, very full of himself. They all look like they had seen a ghost. "Leonard Fuller?" Sara asks.

"He is one of the major dealers here," Nick says, "we almost had him about a year before you joined us but he slipped through a loop hole." "Oh!" she says.

"Let's see if we can track down our elusive friend," Grissom said as he picked up his phone. "I really want that SOB," Warrick said as he seemed lost in thought.

"Warrick had a real close friend," Nick explains to Sara, "they were more like brothers. Benny, his friend, was a cop. We think it was Fuller that shot and killed him, we were just never able to prove it."

Sara now understood why everyone reacted the way they did to Hodges' news. Greg sticks his head in the door, "Well I have some news too. The blood Sara found does belong to Dayton, DNA confirms it, but it also has 13 markers in common with Fuller. It also has 13 markers in common with the unknown female blood that Nick found in the car."

Catherine calls Grissom, "Wait a minute, Cath," he says, "I am putting you on speaker." "Dayton was adopted by the Ledfords when he was 3 years old. They said his birth records are sealed and they have no idea who his biological parents are."

"We have a real good idea," Grissom says. He tells her what Hodges and Greg found. "Grissom, can you hear me?" the voice is Jim's. "Loud and clear." "I just got a call. Fuller and an unknown female and a teen boy were just spotted at the bus station. We are on our way there now."

The team all head for a car. At the station Brass points out Fuller and the other two, they are sitting on a bench. They are all taken into custody, quickly and quietly.

Brass is interviewing Fuller. Grissom and Sara are talking to the lady and Catherine is talking to the boy. Fuller was found with some drugs on his so he is arrested. He is changing into prison clothing when Warrick grabs something out of the bag. It is a solid gold cross, on the back is engraved 'BENNY, ALL MY LOVE, MARY 3/2/95'.

Warrick remembers the cross; Benny's wife gave it to him on their first anniversary. He never took it off; they were not able to find it after Benny was killed. Warrick is furious, Brass tells him to take a walk.

Then he starts to question Fuller again, this time about the murder of a police officer.

Things are finally sorted out. Dayton was Fuller's son, Wilma, the lady was his mother. They had somehow managed to trace him down. They kidnapped him on his way to school and forced him to help rob the store. They were trying to get out of town when the car overheated and the engine blew up.

Wilma is also arrested. It turns out the boy wanted nothing to do with the whole thing, he was returned to Mr. and Mrs. Ledford. It is not much longer before Fuller confesses to killing Benny.

After shift Warrick meets with Mary, he hands her the cross. "We got the SOB. I am sorry it took so long." She hugs Warrick and thanks him, tears fill her eyes.

At the house Gil and Sara are relaxing on the porch watching Hank chase a rabbit. "All in all not a bad day," Sara says. "Yes," Grissom agrees, "you managed not to get yourself hurt."

Sara hits at him, they start play wrestling, and Hank joins in.

Gil pulls her close to him and kisses her, "Let's get something to eat, I am starved." She smiles at him and holds out her hand. Gil helps her up. "Me too," she says nibbling his neck, "But not for food."

Gil raises an eyebrow, "I am sure my stomach can wait." He takes her hand and they go to their room.

Hank looks, he lays down on his rug. He has figured out that he is not welcome in his masters room.

With gentle movements they undress each other. He pulls her to him, the feel of her breasts against him only prove to excite him more. Without breaking from their kiss he lifts her to the bed.

His hands find places on her body that bring her pleasure. Her soft moans show her approval. He lets his lips and tongue replace his hands. He brings himself down between her legs searching for and finding that one sensitive place.

Their time together has taught him what to do to bring her the most pleasure. Soft moans turn louder, breathing becomes rapid, he has her riding a wave of pure pleasure. Her body trembles as she goes to that point that brings release.

He raises himself above her and gently enters her, he moves slowly as he kisses her and gently caresses her face. He controls his movements, prolonging his and her pleasure.

Loud moans and groans, heavy breathing and fast heartbeats fill the room. He calls her name as he releases himself. Strength drained he collapses on her, he kisses her breasts as she kisses the top of his head.

When strength returns, breathing and heartbeats return to normal he rolls from her and cradles her in his arms. They lay that way for a while. Sara giggles as Gil's stomach growls from hunger. "Let's eat," she says.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is rated M for adult situations._

Now it is Sara's turn to worry. Gil had been there, but not THERE. Physically he was on the job and at the house, but mentally she had no idea where he was.

He made foolish mistakes at work and when they were home it was almost as if he was not there. He spent most of his time sitting on the porch or at his desk.

She asked him questions and he gave one word answers, if any at all. Things had cooled way down in the bedroom. When they did make love he almost acted as if it were something he had to do, not something he enjoyed doing.

Sara was seriously thinking of packing up and moving, maybe back to San Francisco. She was scared that he had grown tired of her, that maybe he had fallen out of love with her.

She decided she was not going to give up so easily, if this was going to be the end she was going out kicking and fighting for the man she loved. Three years ago she fell in love with him, one year ago she moved into his house. Between flying back and forth between San Francisco and Las Vegas, finding time to be together, she loved him too much to just throw in the towel.

She was going to just confront him; if he wanted out he was going to have to tell her. He was sitting on the sofa, she came in and sat next to him, "Honey, there is something I need to tell you." "OK," he said.

"Are you sure you are listening? This is important." "Yes, I hear you," came his half hearted reply. "Gil, I have been having an affair with Ecklie," she lied, knowing he was not paying attention to her. "That's good," he said. "We have been sleeping together for a month. I am leaving you for him." she said. "Whatever makes you happy," he said.

Now she was mad, "GILBERT EDWARD GRISSOM" she yelled at him, slapping him. "What?" he said, this time really hearing her. "You did not hear one word I said." "Yes, I did," he tried to defend himself.

"Oh you did?" she said. "Then how come you said it was alright that I slept with Ecklie?" Grissom looked at her, he had been caught, and he did not know what to say.

"Now! Are really listening to me," she said taking his face in her hands and looking right in his eyes. She told him all that had been bothering her, at work, at home and in the bedroom.

He just sat there. "You are right," he said, "I have not been myself. I have been thinking a lot lately."

"Then talk to me," she begged, "please."

He drew a deep breath, letting it out he said, "Sara, I can't go on like this." Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach, she was choking back tears. She was right; he did want to dump her. "Go on, I am listening," she managed to get out.

"I can't keep pretending, I can't keep lying," he said. She could tell he was searching for the right words. "You want out?" she said.

"OUT! No! No, I don't want out. I am tired of lying to the gang, pretending I don't love you. I want the whole world to know I have the most wonderful woman in the world as my friend, as my lover. I just did not know how to tell you, or how you would feel about 'outing' us."

She threw her arms around him and cried tears of joy. "Tomorrow when we go to work I want you to ride with me. As long as we are off the clock I want you to walk next to me, holding my hand."

"But Ecklie?" she questioned. "Policy says while we are on duty, if we are not on the clock, we are not on duty. If I want to hold your hand, put my arms around you, I will and Ecklie can just kiss my ..." Sara stops him with kisses.

He realizes that, with all this off his mind, he wants her. He starts to kiss her, gently at first. He caresses her face, runs his hand up and down her back. She pulls away from him, stands and takes his hand and goes to the bedroom.

He starts to undress her slowly, enjoying the sight and feel of her body. She kisses him as he lays her on the bed where he continues to kiss and caress her. He stops long enough to undress.

The passion builds as they explore each other. They are both more than ready. As strong as his need for her is, his desire to prolong her pleasure out weighs it.

He spends time on her breasts, he kisses and suckles at them before moving down to her sweet love button. There he takes his time also. His tongue and kisses are slow and steady, he loves the taste and sweet fragrance of her. Her soft moans become louder, her breathing rapid she calls his name as she reaches her release. He lovingly licks her sweet love juices.

He lays on his back and she straddles him, guiding his manhood inside her. Their bodies quiver, their breathing is heavy and rapid, their climax more explosive than either had ever felt. She falls fordward, her strength gone. She lays that way for a while then she rolls from atop him.

Sara cuddles up to him, their breathing becomes slow and regular, without saying anything they fall asleep. The next morning Gil wakes, he kisses her on the head. Memories of last night rush into his head, he smiles. "Damn", he says to himself, he also remembers he forgot to use protection.

Sara wakes, she smiles at him. "Last night was fantastic," she tells him, "I can't remember it ever being so great!" He debates about telling her, and then decides to.

"It was, but ..." he said. "But what?" she wanted to know. "In the heat of it all I forgot something," he said picking up the box.

"You may have forgotten yours but I remembered to take mine. Anyway, as long as I am on my pill you can toss them, it feels so much better without them," she tells him as she takes the box and tosses it in the trash.

They had talked about 'safe sex' when they first got involved but Sara had decided, over the course of three years, they had both given and received enough blood that if there was anything to worry about they would know by now.

Gil had to agree with her, last night was much more pleasurable.

That night they rode to work in his car. He opened the door for her, took her hand and helped her out. He kissed her and did not care who might have seen.

She held his hand as they walked to the door, he opened it for her. As they walked from the door to the break room he had his arm around her waist, knowing everyone could see, but not caring.

They had an hour before shift started, they sat at the table drinking tea and talking. He had his hand on hers. The others came in, Grissom did not move his hand, and they all talked.

It was time to clock in, he pulled out her chair for her, "Well, love," he said, "I guess it is time to go get some bad guys."

Hand in hand they walked to the time clock. The others just sat there looking at Gil and Sara, "Damn," Warrick finally said, "who would have ever thought." "Yeah," Nick added, "Grissom in love." Catherine just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick said to Warrick, "I always thought Sara had someone but I never thought it was Grissom." Catherine, who had figured it out a while ago just smiled, "I have been saying it all along."

Grissom and Sara walked back into the break room; the gang could tell they were all business now by the changed expressions on their faces.

"I just spoke to Ecklie," Grissom started, "I told him about Sara and me. He was not too happy but there is nothing he can do about it.

Catherine, you have the most seniority, you will have to do her evaluations. Now, as far as tonight goes we are all working together.

There has been an accident on Highway 129 involving a bus and several cars, so let's get going."

At the site of the accident as Grissom gets the details from the officer, Nick and Warrick are playing the 20 questions game with Sara about her and Grissom.

Catherine stops them both, "Fella's mind your own business we have a big job in front of us." "Thanks Catherine," Sara tells her.

"Don't mention it," she replies, "but I would like all the details when you are ready." Sara laughs and promises her she will.

Grissom walks over to the rest of the team, "Here is what we know." He tells them what he had found out and tells them where he wants to start.

Something caught Sara's eye. "Miss Sidle, that means you too," Grissom tells her. Everyone knows now that he will not be treating her any different.

"Yes sir," she tells him as she heads for the bus. Nick looks at Warrick, "Who would have figured?" They are all busy taking pictures, talking to the passengers and collecting evidence.

Once again Sara's attention is caught by something. Grissom walks over to her, "Sara!" she turns to him, "Gil, there is something over there." She points, "I thought I saw a flash earlier and I am sure I just saw it again."

Grissom looks in the direction she is pointing, "It might be nothing," he says, "or it could be something. You are always saying that nothing is unimportant."

He thinks for a few minutes, "OK, check it out but take Officer Thomas with you." They walk toward the spot, a little later Sara comes back, "Gil," she says walking up to him, "I found out what may have caused the small hole in the road that started everything."

She shows him the detonator. "It looks like someone put an explosive device on the road and detonated it," she tells him. "This makes it a whole new case," Jim Brass says. "Yes," Grissom adds, "it is no longer an accident."

He tells Sara to take the detonator back to the lab and take it apart to see what she can find. Back at the lab Sara is dusting for prints before she takes it apart, she has lifted two very good ones.

She starts to take it apart when she hears a noise; before she can react it explodes. All she can see is people running all over the place, her ears are ringing and her head hurts. She tried to stand but falls to the floor, darkness overcomes her as she passes out.

Grissom is still at the site of the accident when his phone rings, it is Ecklie. Tempted not to answer, he changes his mind. "Grissom," Ecklie says. Grissom notices a grim tone in his voice. "How close are you to done?"

"We are on our way back, what's up?" Grissom asks. Ecklie tells him about the explosion then adds, "Sara is on her way to the emergency room. I am not sure how bad she is hurt." Grissom calls the team, they all notice the panic on his face, "We need to get back NOW!"

No one questions him. Catherine jumps in his car, he takes off almost before the door is hut. "Gil, what happened?" she demands. He tells her what has happened then adds, "I am dropping you at the lab. Get things going there, I am going to see about Sara."

At the hospital Gil starts to go to her room. "Are you her husband?" the doctor asks. He tells him that he is her supervisor, she has no family. "I understand," the doctor said, "Miss Sidle will be fine, she received a few minor cuts and a slight concussion. She will have a nasty headache for a while and some ringing in her ears caused by the explosion. This will pass in a day or two. She is free to go, she just can't drive herself."

Grissom thanks him and goes to her. Not caring who is looking he takes her in his arms, "You really have to be more careful," he teases her, "I just got you, I can't loose you."

At the lab Catherine has found the good prints Sara found and runs them, they belong to a man who thinks cars will be nature's downfall and who has been arrested more than once for trying to stop people driving them.

There was a second explosive device in the detonator but, fortunately for Sara, the man was not good at explosives. Grissom and Sara walk into the lab, Catherine tells them what they found.

"Larry Green has been picked up and Brass is questioning him now," she tells them. "I guess he thought he put enough explosives in the detonator so his prints could not be found, you did a good job getting those prints off the case Sara," Catherine says.

"Yeah, good job of almost getting myself blow to bits," she says smiling.

At the house Sara tells Gil, "My head is killing me, I am going to take some of those pain pills the doc gave me and lay down." She leaves for the bathroom and finds the pills, takes them then lies down.

Gil is at his computer when he hears her call him, he goes to her. "These things will work better if I have a shoulder to put my head on." Gil kicks off his shoes and cradles her in his arms; she snuggles close to him and falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is rated M for adult situations_

Chapter 7

Gil tells Sara that he has special plans for tomorrow; all day long she is trying to get hints out of him. She knows it has been four years since they meant so she assumes it has something to do with that.

The next night they both dress for dinner, Gil has even put on a suit. He takes her to Marcos', her favorite restaurant. They are escorted to a private dining room.

The whole crew, and their dates, are there along with Doc and Mrs. Robbins and Jim Brass and his friend Annie. Sara is very confused; she thought they would be spending the time alone.

They eat and talk, no one is allowed to talk about work. After dinner they are each given a glass of champagne. Gil stands and asks for their attention.

"Normally I am a man of few words," he starts, "but tonight I will make an exception. Four years ago I met and fell in love with God's most beautiful creation. Three years ago I asked her to give up everything and come here to be with me. Sara, (he turns to her), that day you made me the happiest man alive. I want to thank you for four fantastic years. You are what is missing in me, you make me whole. You are my friend, my lover and tonight I ask you to be my wife."

Sara looks at him. She has always wanted to hear that question but she never dreamed he would do it this way. "Yes," is all she says but her eyes say so much more as she looks into his.

The room erupts into applause and congratulations from all. He takes her in his arms and kisses her softly. She whispers "What if I had said no?" He smiles, "I just knew you would not."

Nick stands and lifts his glass, "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom," they all repeat the toast. Gil takes a ring from his pocket and slips it on her finger. Later at the house they celebrated the special way lovers do.

They are both up before the sun and are sitting on the porch watching it rise. "I waited four years for you to ask me that question," she told him, "I just never, in a million years, would have thought you would ask it like that, in front of everyone. You are, we are, very private people."

"I told you," he said as he kisses her, "I am through with lying and pretending. I want the whole world to know just how I feel about you." She smiles. "Now," he says, "you have a wedding to plan. Make it big; make it small, I don't care as long as, in the end, you become my wife."

That night at work the whole lab is buzzing with the news. The news hits Ecklie and, as everyone predicted, he was not happy at all. Sara was finishing her case when she was called to the reception desk.

Judy told her that there was an envelope for her. Sara went to Gil's office. "What was that all about?" Gil asked. "I have no idea," she said showing him the envelope.

It was from a lawyer who is in charge of her grandmother's estate. Sara vaguely remembered her. It turns out that Sara is her last living relative and she now owns the family cabin in the mountains.

The lawyer asks her to call him as soon as possible. Sara tells Gil she will call the lawyer in the morning. They are ready to clock out when Brass calls Grissom and tells him that they are needed right away. There have been two explosions at different local gas stations.

The team grabs their kits and take off. Catherine, Warrick and Nick go to one and Grissom, Sara and Greg (a lab rat who decided he wanted to become a CSI) go to the other. While they are processing their scenes Brass tells them there have been two more explosions.

They finished up their scenes and quickly went to the others. Back at the lab they are processing all the evidence, it is a jumbled mess and they are having trouble getting a handle on it.

Sara says, "I think I have something." Gil looks at her. "I took samples from the outside and found urine by a tree. It matches the DNA that Nick got off some broken glass at his scene."

Catherine says that the same DNA was found at their second scene, Greg reports that the same DNA is also at their second scene. "If we have someone to compare it too."

Hodges walks in, "The DNA and prints match a Walter Owens. He has been arrested several times, mostly for taking part in demonstrations against oil companies."

Grissom calls Brass. They get a search warrant and go to his house. They find the front door open; going into the house they see Owens. He has shot and killed himself. Next to him is a note, he confesses to all four explosions. He also says that there are others out there like him.

After shift they all stop for a bite to eat.

At the house Gil is sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel reading the paper. Sara comes from the bathroom; she only has on Gil's shirt. She sitting next to him, "Anything interesting?"

"Not really," he says. "I have something you may be interested in," she tells him. He sets the paper down, "Show me." She stands and takes the shirt off and lets it fall to the floor.

"You are so beautiful," he says pulling her close to him. He pulls a nipple in and sucks at it hungrily. Sara moans her approval.

He continues to alternate between her right and left breast, sucking and kissing them. Sara pushes him to the bed, she straddles him, bends down and smothers him with kisses.

She lets her kisses move down, stopping to play with his nipples. He can feel her heat on his body, his manhood is already at full length.

Sara just touches it, ever so lightly. He calls her name, begging for more. She smiles as she goes to his inner thigh and kisses it, once again ever so lightly touching his sack.

Her tender kisses are driving him crazy, he calls her again. Sara smiles as she takes him in her mouth, just the head. She runs her tongue around it and flicks it on that most sensitive area where the head joins the shaft.

Gil had never felt so much pleasure. Sara stays there and makes love to him that way for a while. He fells like he will explode, Sara knows he is ready.

She takes him in her mouth as his body beings to tremble, his breathing almost labored low groans escape from him, he calls her name as he releases himself, She swallows each drop, enjoying the sweet taste of him.

"That was so ….. " he was not even sure he could find a word for how it made him feel. He pulls her into his arms, "No one has ever made me feel that special before, I love you so."

She kisses him, he moves beside her and gives her the same kind of special love she had given him. She nestles in his arms, her head on his chest. It takes no time for sleep to find them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week after Sara's call to the lawyer she receives an envelope, inside the envelope is a set of keys and directions. The lawyer has told her that the cabin has not been used in a while but has been kept clean and maintained by a couple who her grandmother hired to do so. He also told her there was some stuff in the attic that belonged to her and her parents.

On their next weekend off they decided to go see the cabin. The cabin is a four bedroom log cabin with a sunken living room with a big fireplace. There is a large picture window in the living room with a beautiful view. The master bedroom also has a fireplace.

Sara goes to the attic where she finds perhaps three or four boxes. Her eye is drawn to one, on the side if written SARA'S THINGS. She opens it, inside are books, her books, and a few stuffed toys. She picks up one bear and holds it close to her, "Teddy! I wondered where he went to." Sara tells Gil he was her favorite.

She had already told him the story about her parents but she never knew why, no one would say. She always slept with the bear, she took him everywhere, she had cried for him when they took her away but she could not find him. Sara found a letter, folded carefully and placed in Teddy's shirt. The letter read:-

_My beloved Butterfly, I pray they let you take Teddy with you wherever you go. I also pray that you read this letter. I have to tell you why you will grow up without us. People will tell you I came home drunk and killed him for no reason that is not true. I got drunk so I would have the nerve to do it. I had to. I know you remember the fights, the cursing, and the trips to the hospital. What you do not know is this, two months ago I found out I have cancer, it will take my life. I do not know when, but I do know I will not be there to protect you from him. I have tried to tell people what kind of man he is but no one believes me. They say men do not hit their wives; he is a violent man as was his father. When I am gone they will give you to him. I could not stand the thought of him doing to you what he did to me; I will not let him beat you as he has me. That is why, before I get too weak, I will take his life. I love you my Butterfly. I pray you grow up happy. I am sorry for whatever pain you will go through because of my actions. I must protect you and this is the only way I know how to. My undying love, Momma._

Sara dropped the letter to the floor, picked up her bear and cuddled it, just as she had done many times before as a child.

Gil picked up the letter and read it, he did not know what to say or do. All he could do was kneel next to her and hold her.

"All these years," she told him, "I blamed her for everything. I hated her. She did this for me. If only I would have been able to take Teddy with me."

"Butterfly?" Gil said. "I remember now," Sara said, "my mother called me Butterfly because she said I would float from one thing to another. I reminded her of a butterfly."

The rest of the day was spent going through the boxes; she found pictures of her as a child, of her parents. As the sun set, Gil fired up the fireplace, they cuddled up on the sofa watching it. Sara told Grissom all she wanted was the pictures and her books, her books had been her best friends. She would let the housekeeper do whatever she wanted with the rest of the things.

Then she said, "I think the cabin will be a good vacation place. We can use it or any of the team." Gil told her whatever she wanted was fine, he also suggested they keep Mr. and Mrs. Woody as caretakers.

"Christmas would be beautiful up her," Sara said. They sat there for a while, not saying anything. Sara was lost in thought. She stood and walked over to one of the pictures of her mother. "Momma, I am sorry. Thank you."

She turned and looked at Gil. "Darling, I have to go. I do not know if she is alive or dead. I have to know." "You have a lot of vacation days on the book," he told her, "take a week. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. "No, darling," she said, "this is something I must do alone, but I will take you," she said picking up Teddy and kissing his nose.

"Hey, she is mine," Gil said as he took the bear from her. He took Sara in his arms, "If you need anything, call me. I will be there in no time at all." "Thank you for understanding," she said. Gil told her she could go when they got back; he would take care of everything. "You always do," she said as she smiled at him, took his hand and to lead him to the bedroom. "But now it is my turn to take care of a few things."

Gil took Sara to the airport, " I am going to miss you." "I already do," she told him. "Don't forget, call if you need anything," he told her. "I will, don't worry," she told him as she kissed him and headed for her plane.

At the lab Grissom had already told Ecklie that Sara would be off for maybe a week. "You act like this is your lab, not mine," Ecklie said in a very loud voice. Grissom did not respond, he just walked away. In the break room he told the others, "Sara found something out about her mother. She has gone to California, she will be back in a week. Until then I am borrowing Jason King from days to help."

Sara's plane landed, she was not sure where to start. She decides to start by renting a car and getting a hotel room. She is surprised to see a man standing in the luggage claim area holding a sign with her name on it. She is very unsure of him and started to walk by him. He called her, "Miss Sidle? I have a message for you." She was scared but thought as long as she was in the airport she would be safe. She asked him to give her the message. He handed it to her, it read: SFBROWNEYES, THIS IS JERRY. HE WILL HELP YOU. I HAVE ALREADY RENTED A CAR AND BOOKED YOU A HOTEL ROOM. THERE IS ANOTHER SURPRISE WAITING FOR YOU IN YOUR ROOM. I TOLD YOU I WILL TAKE CARE OF THINGS. LOVE BUGMAN.

Sara had to laugh, "Hello Jerry." "Hello Miss Sidle," he said. "Dr. Grissom called me and told me you were coming. He said I was to take care of you. This way to the car rental please." They went up to the rental counter. All Sara had to do was show her license and sign the papers, Grissom had paid for everything.

Jerry told her how to get to the hotel, once again everything had been taken care of. In her room Sara found an envelope, inside was a letter. Gil had pulled in a favor and got papers for Sara to be able to go to the last place she knew her mother was and ask questions and get answers.

Sara called Gil. "Hello love," he said. Sara thanked him for everything. They talked for over two hours, they said their "I love you'" and hung up.

The next morning Jerry showed up at her door, he had breakfast. He drove her to St. Michael's State Mental Hospital. The receptionist showed her to Dr. Hill's office. "I was your mother's doctor when she first came here," he told her. "She had suffered a total breakdown. She was court ordered here, she was to stand trial if, or when, she ever recovered. She did not speak to anyone, she just sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow and cried. This went on for two years. One day we had taken her outside, a butterfly landed on her arm. She spoke her first word that day - SARA. She slowly came out of her shell. She improved enough to be taken into custody. A female officer came for her that was the last time I saw her."

Sara thanked him; he told her he would call the station and clear it for her to talk to someone in charge of her mother's case. Jerry drove her to the station; inside she talked to Detective Sandra Wines. "Yes," she said, "I remember the case very well. We were all set to prosecute her for first degree murder. Everyone thought it was an open and shut case." "What happened?" Sara asked.

"This big time lawyer shows up, no one knew who hired him. Anyway, the day of the trial he brings up all this proof that the victim, your father, was an abusive man. You see, when the abuse first started a husband could do anything he wanted to his wife and no one did anything about it. By the time the lawyer was done the DA decided he did not have a case. All charges were dropped."

The detective gave her the name and address of the lawyer. It was late by this time so Sara decided to see him the next day. Once again she and Gil talked; she filled him in on everything.

The next day Jerry took her to see the lawyer. Both the doctor and the detective had called him, he was waiting for her. "I was hired by your grandmother Mrs. Mabel Sidle," he said. She had given me all the information I needed to get medical records and what not. I remember being surprised because the mother of the victim wanted me to defend his accused killer."

Sara asked him what happened to her after the trial. "She stayed with a family friend for a while. She wanted me to get your records opened so she could find you." "But she never did," Sara said.

"No, the records could not be opened, we took it to court," the lawyer told her. He gave Sara the name and address of the family friend. She thanked him. Jerry suggested they wait until the next day, it was started to get late. Later that night, after her talk with Gil, she sat on her bed holding Teddy. "I have a feeling I am getting close," she told the bear. Holding the bear and wearing one of Gil's shirts she fell asleep.

The next day she was standing in front of the friend's house, she had a feeling she had been there before. She knocked on the door, the lady remembered her right away. "Sara Sidle! I never thought I would see you again." Sara told her why she was there, the lady invited her in.

"Do you know where you are?" Mrs. Warren asked. "You and your family lived right over there." She pointed to a white house. "It was brown when you lived there. The couple that bought it painted it." Sara asked her about her mother.

"She tried everything she knew to find you. You must know she loved you so. A year after she moved in with me the cancer hit her hard. She was still able to get around but could not live by herself. Your grandmother hired a private nurse to care for her. She also paid me to let her stay here; I would have done it for free. Six months after that she passed away. The last words she ever spoke were I LOVE YOU BUTTERFLY. A month after she passed this came in the mail." Mrs. Warren handed Sara a letter, it was from Children's Protective Services.

It said that the court decided that the birth mother, Laura Sidle, had the right to reclaim full custody of the minor child Sara Sidle. Sara put her face in her hands and cried. "Where is she buried?" Sara wanted to know. Mrs. Warren told her, Jerry drove her there. Sara went into the office, she wanted to find out where the grave was and she wanted to make sure it was well taken care of.

The receptionist told her that it was already taken care of. "A Mrs. Mabel Sidle saw to the care of the stone and grave. She also made arrangements for a fresh plant to be kept on it."

Sara found the grave, she sat on the ground. Sara touched the stone, "Momma, I never knew how much you loved me. I am so very sorry for all the things I thought and said about you. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you to make the sacrifice you made. I only hope I am half the mother you were. I love you." Sara laid a frame on the stone, in the frame was a butterfly and written under it was TO MOMMA, WITH LOVE BUTTERFLY.

Sara stood, then she called Gil. "I am ready to come home darling," she said. "I will call the airport and take care of it," he told her. Jerry took her to the airport; she hugged him and thanked him for everything.

Sitting on the plane Sara was reading a letter she had gotten before she left. "Well," she said to herself, "it would seem you are on your way. I guess I had better tell your daddy about you coming."


	9. Chapter 9

The letter was from her gynecologist, she had gone to see her last week for her yearly physical. One of the tests was a pregnancy test. As always, the doctor sends copies of the results. Sara decided to wait until she saw the doctor again before telling Gil.

Her plane landed, Gil was there waiting for her. "Hi love," she said kissing him. At the house Sara told him about everything that had happened. She told him about the trip to the cemetery. "I am so glad I went," she told him. "I am too," Gil said, "but I did miss you."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "How much?" Sara asked him. He did not have to answer her, the way he looked at her told her. "I think I hate mother nature," Sara said.

Gil looked at her. "I really want to make love with you ..." Gil nodded, "Wrong time of the month?" he said. Sara said it was. "Well we can still cuddle," he said as he pulled her close to him.

Sara called the doctor the next day and was told to come in right away. "I started to spot last night," Sara told her, "and this morning it was a lot more."

The doctor examined her, "You miscarried. These things happen, no one knows why." Sara felt a sense of relief, then guilt. "I should feel sad," she said, "but I don't. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all," her doctor said, "you were about three weeks along. There is no reason why you cannot have a baby when you are ready." Sara thanked her.

Later at work everyone wanted to know what went on in California. Grissom came in the break room, "Lets get some work done. Warrick and Catherine, you have a hit and run.

Someone ran into a group of senior's waiting for a bus. Nick, you take Greg and check out a home invasion in Henderson. Sara, we are going to your favorite place." "The body farm?" Sara said. "Yes," Gil said, "someone dropped a body there."

On their way to the farm Sara said, "This is a strange way to welcome me back." "True," he said, "but at least I can have you to myself." She smiled.

Their body was that of a homeless man. Someone had cut out his liver and kidney. Sara figured it was someone looking to sell them on the black market.

They went to the shelter where the man stayed. The manager showed them to a spot where the man slept. There was some blood on his blanket and on a knife that was on the floor next to it.

Grissom's phone rang, it was Doc. Robbins. "Doc just finished with the homeless man," he told Sara. "The man was dead before he was cut up. He died of a stroke."

"That explains why there is not a lot of blood," Sara said. A man came in, saw Gil, Sara and the officer, then ran out the door. They went after him, in the backyard were two other men sitting round a fire eating.

"Please don't tell me that is what I think it is," Sara said. Gil looked at her, "I am so glad I am a vegetarian" she said.

After questioning the men they found out that Henry knew he was dying. He made the others promise not to let his death go to waste. Sara just shivered, "I can honestly say that this has to be one of the strangest cases ever." Gil said, "A case of true friendship."

After shift they all decided to get something to eat, Sara finished telling them about her mother.

At the house Sara was laying on her back cuddled close to Gil, he had his arms around her. "Honey," she said, "all this business with me looking for my mother made me think. Have you ever thought about having children?"

Gil turned her to face him, "Are you?" "No, I was just wondering," she said "we never talked about it." "I never really thought about it," he said "but lately I have been thinking a lot about it. I would love to have a child with you, if you wanted to."

She kissed him, "I would love to have your child, but I think we have the wedding first." He laughed. Sara told him she would like to have it up at the cabin, invite all the gang to come up there.

Gil kissed her, "That sounds great. How about next weekend?" "Fantastic," Sara said. "Then we can talk about children," Gil said. "It might take a while; I have been on the pill for a while." "True, but think about all the fun we can have waiting for the right time." Sara smiled. She looked into his eyes, words were not necessary, words were never necessary between them.

The next weekend the while gang, and their dates, along with Doc. and Mrs. Robbins and Jim and Annie went to the cabin in the mountains. Mrs. Robbins said, "Sara, it is so beautiful up here." Everyone agreed.

There was a simple ceremony held outside, after there was food for all. Sara and Gil had told everyone that they did not want gifts, what they wanted instead was for everyone to make a donation to a local home for battered women and children.

Sara thought they could use it more than her and Gil. Everyone was going to spend the weekend there at the cabin. Doc. and his wife took one bedroom, Jim and Annie another and the 'younger' members of the team wanted to camp out.

Sara and Gil were standing on the porch, Sara looked at Gil and laughed. "It looks like the camp ground is over there." Greg and Nick came over, "we are starting a fire, you two want to join us?"

Sara looked at Gil, "No thanks fella's. My wife and I would like to be alone now." Nick told them to be good. "I always am," Sara said with a devilish smile.

Nick and Greg just laughed and headed for the tents.

Sara and Gil took a bottle of wine to their room, he locked the door. "Come here hon" Sara said. She was standing by the window where they could see all the others out by the fire.

They are acting like a bunch of kids. Greg picked up his date and tossed her into the small river that runs through the property. The rest all jump in too.

Gil was standing behind Sara with his arms around her. She turned to face him, his eyes told her of his love for her, she smiled at him, took his hand and went to the bed.

The next morning, as they all ate breakfast, Sara said, "I have a great idea. Lets all come up here for Christmas." "Yes," Gil said, "that sounds great."

They all decided it would be beautiful and everyone made plans to come. Sunday night everyone left to go back to Vegas, Gil and Sara had taken a week off, they were going to spend it at the cabin.

Sara was sitting on the sofa looking out the window; Gil came over and sat next to her. "Darling," she said, "there is something I need to tell you. At first I was not going to say anything but ... well, I feel it is only right you know."

"What is?" he asked, more than a little concerned. "You remember the night I got back?" "Yes," he said, "Mother Nature put a damper on my plans."

"Well that is not really true," she said, "I had a miscarriage. I was only about three weeks along. I did not even know myself until I was on my way home."

"Darling, I am so sorry," he said. "The doctor said these things sometime happen, no one knows why, but she did say that there is no reason why I can't get pregnant. So if you are sure you still want a child ...."

She was holding her pills in her hand. Gil smiled, took them and tossed them in the fireplace.

Gil and Sara returned to work the next week. "Hey Sara," Greg said, "You missed out on all the news." "Really?" she said, "did something big happen in the week we were gone?"

"Sure did," Greg told her, "Warrick dumped Jean and Catherine dumped Adam, now Warrick and Catherine are ..." He was cut off by Warrick as he walked into the room. "What is Warrick doing?" he asked.

"I was just about to tell Sara that you and Catherine are dating now," he said. "That is so sweet," Sara said. Gil walked into the room, everyone was smiling.

Shaking his head he handed out assignments for the night. He had Catherine and Sara go to the Golden Nugget Motel. "They have an unwanted guest in their pool. A dead body."

On the way there Sara told Catherine she wanted all the details about her and Warrick. Catherine just laughed. "I really don't know what started it.

We were at a crime scene, I fell over a stump, and he caught me before I fell. The next thing I know we are kissing." "Shame on you, kissing on Ecklie's time," Sara said laughing.

After shift Gil and Sara were on their way home. Sara said, "I really am tired. Do you think we can get something to eat first so I don't have to cook?" "How about I cook this time," he told her.

At the house Sara was sitting on the sofa reading a book while Gil fixed blueberry waffles. "Come and get them while they are hot," he said walking into the living room.

Sara did not answer. He walked over to her, the book had fallen to the floor and she had fallen asleep. He stood there for a few minutes and looked at her. Then he smiled, covered her with a blanket and said, "I am so glad that I could not talk my way out of that lecture. You have made me the happiest man alive." He gently kissed her forehead then laid back in the recliner.

Christmas Eve

Sara was right, the mountains were beautiful. There had been snow for the last few days; everything was covered with a blanket of white.

The cabin was decorated and had a fresh cut pine tree in the living room. The fireplace was blazing and everyone was sitting around drinking hot cocoa and trying to warm up after a very invigorating snowball fight.

"I think it is safe to say you kids do not want to camp out this time," Mrs. Robbins said with a smile. Everyone laughed. "No ma'am," Nick said, "we are all bunking in the basement. Griss has fixed it up."

Catherine had been standing at the picture window, "Look everyone, it is so lovely." Everyone's attention turned to the window, there was a full moon and the reflection on the snow was breathtaking.

They stood there for a while, Grissom broke the silence. "Warrick, you told me there was something you wanted to say tonight. Are you ready?"

"Yes," he said. "I have a special gift for Cath and I want to give it to her." He went to the tree, "Catherine, people say 'I love you' all the time. Lots of times they don't mean it. When I told you I loved you I meant it. You know you are not my first, but I want you to know you will be my last."

He opened the box he picked up. "Catherine, nothing would make me more proud than if you would become my wife, will you marry me?" Tears filled Catherine's eyes as she said she would.

Sara was smiling; she had a gift for Gil too. They had been trying for a baby for over four months now. There had been many false alarms and one more miscarriage. She had waited until she was sure this time to tell him.

Jim was the next one to speak, "I guess now is a good time to tell everyone. Annie and I were married last month when I went back to Jersey for my vacation."

Gil had left to get champagne for everyone for a toast. Sara took her glass but Gil did not notice she did not drink. "To love, happiness and friends," Gil said.

Sara looked at Gil, "I have something special for you. I know we said we were not going to exchange gifts but I could not help myself." She handed him a CD.

He looked at her with a strange look on his face. "Play it," she said. He put it in the player. I DO BELIEVE THIS IS THE STRANGEST THING I HAVE EVER BEEN ASKED TO DO the voice said BUT ANYWAY. He could hear a heart beating. CONGRATULATIONS DR. GRISSOM.

Gil took her in his arms; she cannot remember ever seeing a bigger smile. Doc recognized it right away. "Congratulations Sara," he said, "how far along are you?"

"Two months," she said. Then to Gil she said, "I wanted to make sure before I told you." Gil still could not say anything; all he could do was smile.

"Hey," Greg said, "A Christmas present for all of us - Grissom can't talk." Everyone laughed. "I doubt this has ever happened," Jim said. Sara said to him, "Please say something?" "WOW" was all he could say.

They were all talking when there was a knock at the door, "Who could that be?" Sara wondered. She opened the door; the man showed her a badge.

"I am George White," he said, "I would like to talk to Dr. Grissom please." Sara called Gil, the two men talked for a while then he left. "What is it darling?" she asked.

"Death does not ever take a holiday," he said, "a body was discovered in the basement of a church and they need my help to determine TOD. Doc, they can use you too." Doc grabbed his coat, "Coming."

The mood suddenly changed. "Damn!" Sara said with tears in her eyes, "can't we ever get away from it." Mrs. Robbins walked over to her to comfort her.

"Our husbands are special men. They both love their jobs, but more importantly, they are the voice of the dead." Sara remembered Gil saying something like that a while ago.

"You are right," she said, "let's finish dinner." "Come on you bunch of sour grapes," Mrs. Robbins said, "We still have a lot of things to celebrate."

Slowly the mood went back to before; soon they were all laughing again. The talk drifted to Warrick and Catherine's wedding and to the baby.

Jim and Annie were quizzed about their marriage too.

An hour later Doc and Gil returned. "Sorry everyone," Gil said. "We understand," Sara said kissing his cheek, "here have some hot tea and warm up." She gave him and Doc a cup of hot tea.

Dinner was finished and the cleaning up was done. It was a little after midnight when they all said their goodnights.

In their room they had gotten ready for bed. Gil was sitting on the bed, lost in thought. Sara sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you OK?" she asked. "I was just thinking," he said, "I think I want a girl. A carbon copy of her beautiful mother."

Sara smiled, "No, a son. Strong, handsome and intelligent, just like his daddy."

He lay her down and kissed her. As he did he opened her robe. His hands explored her body; his lips explored her body concentrating on those special places. His need for her could no longer be contained, he whispered her name and she responded to him.

They lay intertwined in each others arms; their breathing slowly became normal again. Gil looked into her eyes, he smiled at her. "I know," she said. They both slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months had passed and Sara was now well into her 4th month. She was not fitting into anything and was getting very depressed. Gil had tried to cheer her up but to no avail.

Sara was dressing for her appointment, "I am going to catch hell today," she told Grissom. "Why is that love?" he wanted to know. "I think I have gained 10 pounds," she said, "I know the doc always chews the other ladies out if they gain too much."

"You know you are beautiful to me," he told her. "I could weigh 400 pounds and have the face of a troll and you would say that," she said as she kissed his cheek. "That's because you have inner beauty," he said holding her as close as her belly would let him. "Hey, that's about enough of that," he said addressing her belly, the baby had kicked him.

At the doctors office Sara was sitting on the table, Gil sat in the chair next to her. The doctor came in, "I really don't know how I could have gained 8 pounds," Sara said, "I hardly eat."

"I think I know," she said as she got ready for the sonogram. The jel was applied to Sara's stomach. "That's what I thought," the doctor said.

"Would you like to know the sex of your children?" she asked. Sara said yes but Gil, who always listens a little closer, said "CHILDREN?" Sara then realized what the doctor had said.

Turning the screen for them to see the doctor said, "On you last visit I thought I heard a second heartbeat. You are having twins and, from what I can see, there is a boy and his little sister."

"That is why I feel like a blimp," Sara said laughing. "Yes," the doctor said. Then to Gil she said, "You are her supervisor also, right?" "Yes," Gil told her. "Then I strongly suggest, as of today, she stays out of the field. There is too much of a chance of her, or the babies, getting hurt considering the line of work you are both in."

Gil looked at Sara, he did not have to say anything, his eyes said it all. Sara started to object, she hated being confined to the lab. Gil looked at her, "In the lab or maternity leave, you choice." Sara knew she could not win, not this one anyway. "Lab," was all she said. The doctor had said she wanted the check-ups every two weeks now.

At the lab that night the gang had gathered in Gil's office for assignments, they were surprised to see Rebecca Ford from swing. "You all know Becky," Gil said, "as of tonight she is with us. Sara has to stay in the lab."

"Is anything wrong with the baby," Catherine asked. "No," Sara said, "they are fine." "THEY!" Nick said. "Yes, we are having twins and my doctor told my supervisor - who is being very pig headed about this - that I could not do field work." Gil gave her a look, "I am off to trace to see what kind of trouble I can get into," Sara said sneaking in a quick kiss before she left.

"I feel so sorry for Hodges," Greg said, "I know what a pain in the ass she can be when she has to stay in the lab." He remembered a time a few years ago when Sara was confined to the lab because of a broken foot. Everyone laughed. "Oil and water," Warrick said, "those two get along like oil and water."

Sara walked into trace where David Hodges was finishing up some work. "You have something for me?" he asked. "Yeah, me," Sara told him. He looked at her. She explained about the babies and told him that Ecklie told her to work with him. "You are kidding, right?" he said, "I wish I was," she told him, "where are we and what can I do?" Ecklie walked past the trace lab, he stopped and looked at them and could not hide the smirk. "We will see who runs this lab," he said to himself. He knew Sara and Hodges could not get along, this was his way of getting back at Grissom.

Sara had been in the trace lab for three months now, Hodges was not sure if he was going to kill her or she him. "Grissom," he said "is there anyway you can get her out of my lab? She is driving me crazy. How can you live with her?" "That's easy," he said, "I love her." David said something under this breath and left.

Sara was working on some evidence that Gil had turned in, she accidentally dropped it and the container broke. "Damn!" she said. Ecklie was walking past as this happened.

"SIDLE!!" he yelled, he refused to address her as 'Sara' and would never call her 'Grissom'. She ignored him at first. "SIDLE!!" he yelled again, "I am talking to you." Sara could not stand it any longer, she turned on him. "It is either 'Sara' or 'Grissom'" she told him, if you expect me to answer.

"I have never called you by your first name," he said in a very loud voice," and I refuse to accept the idea that Grissom could have married you." Sara turned away. Ecklie grabbed her by the arm and turned her toward him. She tried to push his hand away, "Let me go!"

"You will pay attention to me when I am talking to you," he said tightening his grip, "this is my lab and you will respect me." "Don't even get me started about this being 'your lab'", she said, "we all know how you got it."

He gave her a look. "Your nose is so brown from kissing the under sheriff's ass ...," she was getting very hot now. Things just kept getting worse as she finally let all of it out, she did not hold anything back.

"I have half a mind ..." Ecklie said. "We all know you only have half a mind," she said.

Hodges had decided to call Grissom, he was afraid that Sara was going to get hurt, either that or punch Ecklie. Gil came over as soon as Hodges called him. He took Ecklie by the shoulder and turned him around, "Keep your hands off my wife."

"Your WIFE is about half a second from being fired for insubordination," Ecklie said. "And you are even closer to being brought up on charges," Gil said looking at the bruise on Sara's arm, "either that or a punch in the face."

They both walked away, "What was all that about?" he asked. Sara filled him in on what had happened. "We all drop things," he said, "I don't understand what the fuss was all about."

The next day they were both called into the sheriff's office, Ecklie had brought her up on charges. Hodges was also called. Much to Ecklie's disappointment all charges were dropped. He was suspended for a week for what he had done to Sara. She was told to apologize, but only for her language. Ecklie was also told he was to address her properly, Gil thought this upset him more than any of the rest.

Sara and Gil were walking back to his office when Sara said, "I can't take it any longer, I want my leave to start today. I need to get away from here for a while." "What do you mean 'away from here'?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer. "I mean away from the lab, away from Ecklie, not from you," she said looking into his eyes, "you know how I feel about you." "Yes, I do my love." He took her in his arms and kissed her not caring who was watching.

Sara walked to the personnel office and put in her request for her maternity leave. She was told she had to finish this shift. She and Ecklie stayed away from each other.

In the trace lab Sara said, "David, thanks." "For what?" he asked. "For telling the truth about what went on between me and Ecklie. I would have been fired if you did not speak up." "You are a pain in the ass, but you did not deserve to be treated the way he was treating you," he said. She hugged him that took him by surprise. "I know I am a pain," she said, "thanks for putting up with me."

Sara was finished up what she had started the day before when Ecklie came looking for Hodges. "Excuse me Sara," he said so politely she almost got sick," I was looking for Hodges. I need the results on the Russell case for court tomorrow." Sara walked over to the desk and picked them up and handed them to him. "Thank you," he said. "You are welcome," was her came back from the bathroom just as Ecklie was leaving, Sara told him what he wanted and that she gave it to him.

At the house Sara was sitting on the porch watching Hand run around, Gil came out and sat next to her. "You OK?" he asked. "I am fine," she said, "I am just tired. I am 7 months pregnant with twins, big as a whale and can't seem to control my temper. I never should have gone off on Ecklie like I did. What if one of the babies upsets me am I going to go off on them like I did Ecklie?"

Gil kissed her, "Hormones," he said, "they make you do silly things. Anyway, you did not say anything all of us have not thought anyway. As far as the babies go, you will be fine, I am here to see to that."

She smiled, "I wanted to punch him, I really did." "Me too love, me too," he said, taking her hand he added, "Let's get some rest. On of us has to work tonight." She stood and they went to the bedroom to lay down for a while, soon all three were asleep, Gil with Sara cuddled close to him, Hank spread out next to her.

Two months later Sara is even more miserable than before, she is one week off her due date. She has not been able to sleep and everything seemed to bother her. She was run down and tired all the time.

She walked into the lab and was greeted by Judy, "Hello, Mrs. Grissom. Dr. Grissom is in his office." Sara thanked her and went to find Gil. Ecklie walked by her and nodded but did not say anything.

"Hi love," Sara said with a big smile on her face, "I still have an hour until my appointment; I thought we might get a bite to eat." "Sure thing hon," he said, "just let me put these papers away. You feel better today?" "I feel great," she said, "I finished getting the babies room ready, vacuumed the living room and caught up on the laundry. After that I took a nap."

In the car they were heading for a nearby diner. "Gil," she said, "change of plans. Take me to the hospital, something is going on." Gil made a U-turn and was in the parking lot in record time.

Sara was examined, and then admitted. Two hours later the twins were delivered. STEPHEN EDWARD weighed in at 6 pounds 3 ounces and SARA ELIZABETH just 5 pounds even.

Gil talked her into naming their daughter after her; she could not talk him into using Gilbert so settled for Edward, his middle name.

Stephen was sleeping next to his mother and she was holding Sara Beth. Gil walked into the room, he stood at the foot of the bed, he could not think of a more beautiful sight than his wife and his children.

The Grissom twins were introduced to the crew the next week at Catherine's baby shower. She and Warrick were married shortly after the New Year and three months ago she found out she was expecting. Wendy and David have been dating, he came with her, "First Sara and now Catherine," he said, "I will surely go insane."

Greg and Becky were seeing each other and Nick and Sofia had just announced their engagement. Warrick said, "Well at least you will not have to put up with Sofia, she is a cop not a CSI."

Nick looked at Sofia, she just blushed. "I think I spoke too soon," Warrick said. Catherine hit him, "I told you not to say anything." Nick hugged Sofia, "Should we move up the wedding?" "We will be fine," she said.

"Look what we started," Sara said to Gil.

The next month Sara was cleared to go back to work. She and Gil were in their room talking, "Gil, I don't think I want to go back just yet." "I understand," he said. "The babies are still very little, they need me. Will we be OK?" she asked. "We can manage just fine on what I make," he said, "you come back when you are ready."

Gil walked in to check on Stephen and Sara Beth, they were sleeping. He came back into the room and sat on the bed next to Sara. She had started reading a book but Gil had other plans.

He started kissing her. "MMM, Gil," she said letting the book fall to the floor. He lay her back on the bed, he undid her pajama top letting his hands and lips her explore her face, her neck and her breast. She wiggled out of her bottoms, he slipped off his and continued exploring stopping at, and spending time, on those special places that made her moan with pleasure and whisper his name.

The look in his eyes told her he was ready, she moved herself under him. They moved together in perfect timing. The movement increased, their breathing became heavier, almost at the same time they reached their climax. He moved from her, they lay next to each other and as their breathing calmed down he tenderly kissed her, "You are fantastic." She looked into his eyes, "We are."


	11. Chapter 11

The gang decided to do Christmas up in the cabin, the twins were 5 months old now. Catherine was 8 months along and very grumpy. Sophia was in her 6th month, she and Nick married shortly after Warrick accidentally told everyone about their baby.

"When are you coming back to work?" Greg asked Sara. "I will be back after Stephen and Sara Beth's first birthday," she told him. "And, by the way," Gil added, "you are all invited to the house for a cookout that day."

They exchanged their gifts, watched as it snowed, and a little after midnight said their goodnights. It was 4 in the morning when Sara heard one of the babies cry, she started to slip away from Gil without waking him but found it hard to do. They had fallen asleep, as they always did after making love, intertwined in each others arms.

"Love," Sara whispered as shook him. He stirred, then heard the baby cry again. Gil groaned then rolled over. Sara got up, slipped on a robe, and went to the crib.

Stephen had woken and was hungry. She changed him then took him downstairs so he would not wake up his sister. She had finished feeding him and was sitting in a rocker near the window when she heard someone running, it was Warrick. He was running towards the room that Doc and his wife shared.

"Doc," he yelled banging on the door, "Catherine needs you, her water broke." The commotion woke the rest of the house; Doc came out in his pajamas.

Gil called 911. Everyone was in the living room waiting, Sara made coffee. 20 minutes later the ambulance arrived, 10 minutes after that CRYSTAL JOANNE BROWN entered the world.

Catherine and the baby were transported to a nearby hospital, Doc and Warrick followed. "A Christmas baby, how sweet," Mrs. Robbins said.

The baby had to stay in the hospital because she was early. Everyone had to head back but Gil and Sara said Catherine and Warrick could use the house as long as they needed to.

Greg and Becky were married the last day of February. Two weeks later the gang was once again in the hospital waiting room, Sofia was in labor. Nick came into the room, "I have a son, WARREN NICHOLS." Everyone congratulated him.

Four months later everyone was at the Grissom's for a combination barbecue and birthday party. The day after that Sara and Gil stopped at Nick's place the drop off the twins. Sofia was still not able to go to work so she watched all the babies.

It had been a little over a year since Sara was in the lab, not much had changed. As he was getting ready to hand out the assignments Gil said, "it is good to see the whole crew back again, so let's get to it. Before I hand these out I have to tell you all something, this comes from Ecklie not me."

He picked up a piece of paper and read it. Even though Ecklie could do nothing about the relationships he had managed to get the sheriff to agree with him that couples could not work together. "Well that sucks," Warrick said and everyone agreed with him. "Sorry, there is nothing I can do about it," Gil said, "We are also getting a new member. Starting tomorrow Marsha Evans will be joining us. Conrad's other bright idea is to make permanent pairs, one female one male. I am to decide who goes with who and tell him tomorrow."

Everyone muttered under their breath, no one liked the idea either. "But Griss," Catherine said, "we like the idea of working with each other." "I know," he said, "this is just a trial thing. I will have a meeting in a month with the sheriff, then he will decide if we are to keep it or not. For now this is the way it will be. Sara and Greg. Nick and Catherine. Becky and Warrick. I will take Marsha with me, she is just out of school and I do not want you band of monkeys scaring her."

"Great," Sara said smiling, "I get to work with my baby brother." Other comments were said jokingly also. No one liked the idea but all accepted it.

Sara and Greg had a jumper. The body was found on the main highway, under one of the underpasses. "Human pancake," Greg said as they walked out the door. Nick and Catherine had a double, one body and one set of bones, both dug up when a man went to dig a well. Warrick and Becky had a home invasion. Gil stayed behind to finish up paperwork.

Hodges knocked on his door, Grissom, you got a minute?" Grissom waved him in. "Ecklie just came into the lab. He said that Wendy and I cannot work together on the same case." "Yes, I know." Gil told him about the memo he had received. "Why is he breaking up the husband and wives?" David wanted to know. Gil told him he had no idea.

Greg had asked Sara the same question. "Because he is an uncaring, unfeeling son of a bitch," Sara said. Greg chuckled, "Maybe it is because he has no one to love?" Sara's reply to that was, "Who would want to."

At their scene Sara saw Brass, "Are you sure he jumped?" "That is your part of the job," he told her. Sara was on the overpass looking around. "Hey, Jim!" she yelled. He looked up. "I am finding two different sets of shoe prints up here." She took pictures then dusted the rail. "Where is his car?" she asked. "None was found," Jim said. "Interesting," was all she said.

Nick and Catherine arrived at their scene. There was a bunch of people gathered around the bodies. Catherine talked to the man as Nick gathered evidence and took pictures.

At the home invasion Warrick and Becky were doing the same thing. Back at the lab tests were being run, information looked up on computers and autopsy reports read. Sara sat back, "Funny," she said to herself, "nothing changes."

"Our jumper did not jump," Greg said interrupting her thoughts. "Doc found a bruise on his back. It looks like he was hit with a bat." Sara took a copy of the report and read it. "The second set of shoe prints belong to a sneaker, size 7," she said, "our vic was a size 10." "I ran the prints you got off the rail," David told her as he walked into the layout room. "They match a Kevin Barns; he is a lifeguard at the Tangiers." "Thanks," Sara said, "I will grab Brass and pay him a visit. Oh!, excuse me we will," she said grabbing Greg by the arm, "everything in teams now," she said laughing.

"Can I potty by myself or do you need to come with me?" he asked playfully as he headed to the men's room. "What was that all about?" Gil asked her. Sara told him, he just shook his head and started to his office. "Gil," Sara called. He turned around; she made the sign for 'I love you'. He smiled, "Me too." It had become a popular sign around the lab.

Greg, Sara and Brass went to the hotel to see Barnes. No one had seen him. Shift ended, all the cases would have to be finished up another time. As Sara was getting into her car her phone rang, it was Sofia. "Why don't you two go home and get some rest before you pick up the babies, they are both sleeping." Sara thanked her and told Gil, he gave her a devilish smile. "She said 'rest'" Sara said with the same look in her eyes. "We can always rest after," Gil said giving her a quick kiss. Sara smiled, "We do rest much better 'after' don't we."

The month went past, Gil had his meeting. Things went 50/50, they did not have to keep the teams but husbands and wives still could not work together. Marsha was working out OK, she was still trying to fit in.

The crew showed up for work, Gil told them it would be a group effort. A home was broken into, two people killed and three injured. The house had been destroyed, paint splashed on the wall and large holes broken in the wall and floor. At the scene Gil assigned each crew member a different part of the house.

Most of the work was done, everyone but Sara and Marsha, who were finishing the upstairs, were left. They were taking pictures, blood samples and dusting for prints. Sara heard a noise; she went into the next room. A man was holding Marsha at gun point, he told Sara to get over from the door. He told Marsha to tie up Sara or he would shoot them both, she did it.

The man threw Marsha on the floor, ripped her clothing and raped her as Sara watched helplessly. Then he walked over to Sara, she knew what he was going to try to do her. Holding the gun he pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut Sara's top off. He tried to fondle her breasts; Sara had decided he was not going to touch her in that way. He forced her legs apart and cut her pants, Sara fought him all the way. He straddled her, holding the gun in one hand and his manhood in the other.

He started laughing and calling her names as he was trying to massage himself into an erection. Sara saw her opportunity, while he was concentrating on his task, she kicked him. "BITCH!!!" he yelled at her. He fell to the floor holding himself. Sara could not reach her cell phone but she did manage to stand up.

She walked over to the man and kicked him once more for good measure. She was able to get downstairs and wiggled herself to the phone and called 911. She identified herself and asked the operator to notify Gil Grissom at CSI headquarters. She went back upstairs so she could keep an eye on the suspect and Marsha. She was trying to get out of the restraints when Gil came running upstairs, he saw both the ladies and the man who was still holding himself and flopping around on the floor. Brass cuffed him. Gil went to Sara and untied her. He took her in his arms; she buried her head in his chest and cried. "I was so scared," she told him.

"Judging by the looks of him you were brave," he said as he kissed her forehead. Marsha had been injured; he had kicked her several times. At the hospital Sara was checked out. She had a few minor cuts and bruises.

She went to the waiting room, "How is Marsha?" "Marsha is in a coma, she was kicked in the head," he said. A lady came into the room; she introduced herself as Paula, Marsha's mother. Gil told her what he knew.

"How could this happen?" Paula demanded to know, "I thought crime scenes were cleared." Brass spoke up, "One of the men had hidden himself under a bed. He was attempting to get out the window when Marsha came into the room. He is being interrogated now and is spilling everything about the others." A nurse came in, she told Paula that her daughter was now in a room in ICU and she could see her.

Gil asked her to keep him updated. Back at the lab everyone asked how Sara was and asked about Marsha. They were all updated. Enough evidence was gathered to convict them all. With Sara's account of what happened other charges were filed against the other man. "There will be an investigation into your actions," Ecklie told Sara.

"ACTIONS!" she said, "I defended myself." "That is not the way he meant it," the sheriff added, "your actions lead to you saving your life and that of Miss Evans. We are considering giving you a medal." "I don't want anything," Sara said. She turned and walked away. "She has to Grissom," Ecklie said. Gil said he would talk to her then he went after her. "Honey," he called. Sara turned to him, "I don't want it and I will not take it so don't try to make me change my mind."

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. He saw fear, rage and self disappointment. "Talk to me," he said. "It is my fault. I should have gone into that room with my gun drawn. I should have been more prepared. If I get a medal it should be for stupidity." Her eyes were tearing up; she could no longer hold them in. Gil took her in his arms and let her cry. "I want my children," she said.

Gil nodded; they left shift early stopping at the Robbins' to get the children. Sara went to Sara Beth and cuddled her close to herself. At the house Sara feed and played with the children. They fell asleep, Gil picked up Stephen and Sara picked up Beth, and they lay them down. "I need a shower," she said, "I have to get him off me."

Gil was sitting on the bed doing some work on his laptop, she sat next to him. "Gil?" She felt she had to talk to him about what was bothering her, "If I had not been able to stop him, if he had raped me, would you still love me?"

The question almost made him drop his laptop. "Yes." Yes, of course I would. What would make you think I would not?" She told him of a friend of hers in San Francisco who was raped. Her husband said she was damaged goods, said he could no longer stand to touch her sexually after she let another man touch her that way. He divorced her."

"Her husband was a fool," he said, "Nothing could make me stop loving you and wanting you." He wanted to show her that but thought it better she start it. "You would still want me? Want me in that special way?" she asked. "Always," was his reply. "Now?" she asked. "Your wish is my command," he whispered as he lay her on the bed and started to fulfill all her needs.


	12. Chapter 12

One week later Marsha was released from the hospital. She was on medical leave for a while. Sara stopped by her place on her way to work; Marsha hugged her, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I don't think I did anything?" Sara said, "If anything I more than likely made it worse. I should have had my weapon drawn, I should have suspected something."

"Why?" Because you heard a noise? It could have been me falling over my own big feet," she said. "You saved my life. He had a knife and he said he was going to kill me after he played for a while. Because you came in he decided to have twice as much fun and make us both watch. He would have killed us both."

"Well I am glad you are OK," Sara said. Paula came into the room, she too thanked Sara. Being very embarrassed Sara said her goodbyes and left for the lab.

At work Sara ran into Brass, "Sara, you got a minute?" "Sure," she said stopping. "Grissom asked me to have a word with you," he started, "It seems like you are to get a medal."

"Yes, and I don't want it. What I did was stupid," she said starting to leave. Jim gently took her arm. "You and I have something in common. I received a medal for something that everyone thought was heroic, I knew it was the dumbest thing I had ever done. We both knew better but we reacted and did not think. We both saved a life. Sara that is what counts. Marsha is alive today and your children will grow up with their momma because of what you did. That is what you have to think about."

Sara hugged him, "Thanks, I guess I have no choice in the matter. I will do it." Sara went into Gil's office; she pretended she was upset with him. "GILBERT GRISSOM, HOW DARE YOU!"

He looked into her eyes, they told him the truth. He smiled at her. "You are welcome," he said. The rest of the crew came in and congratulated her; she tried to brush it off.

"All I did was react," she said, "I was scared shitless." Everyone laughed. "It is time to get some work done," Gil said.

He passed out assignments. Nick and Sara went to a hit and run. Greg and Catherine had a possible arson. Warrick and Becky had court to prepare for so they stayed behind to go over notes.

"What is our fearless leader up to?" Nick asked. Grissom told them he was going to play with his little 'friends' and he and Sara were to join him when were done.

"I was going to have Greg join me but I know how much you two love decomp. Sara said something under her breath as they left.

"I think someone is sleeping on the couch tonight," Nick said. "No," Sara said laughing, "we have a spare bedroom."

When they got to the scene of the accident the victim was already gone. "Ambulance took her off just a bit ago," Sofia said. "There is not much to go on, just some broken glass."

Sara said, "Nick you go check on Gil. I am going to the hospital and see what I can get off our victim." "Why do I have to go?" Nick asked. "Husbands and wives can't work alone together," she said laughing. She got into Sofia's car and drove away.

"Husbands and wives can't work alone together," Nick said mocking Sara.

At Grissom's scene Nick walked over to him, wrinkling his nose because of the smell. Grissom looked up and asked where Sara was. Nick told him.

"You can take the area over there," Grissom said pointing away from the body, "I am done here so I will be heading back."

Now it was Nick's turn to curse under his breath. Gil was heading back when his phone rang, it was Sara. She needed a ride. Gil picked her up.

"So I sleep on the couch? Do I?" he asked her. Sara just looked at him and smiled, "You know the answer to that love." He leaned over and kissed her.

On their way back to the lab Gil was sitting at a red light, he and Sara were talking so he did not see it turn green. Gil felt himself forced forward, he had been hit in the rear end.

Throwing the Denali into park he first made sure Sara was alright. They got out and headed to the van that hit them.

Noticing the LVPD on the license plate the man hit Gil with his door, knocking him to the ground, and was about to run.

"Unless you would like me to shoot you I suggest you don't move," Sara said pointing her gun at him. The man froze; Sara held the gun on him and called in the accident.

"Let's have his van brought in," Sara said, "There was some reason why he wanted to run."

At the garage Sara was going over the van, she removed something from the bumper, stood up and smiled. After running the evidence through trace to confirm her suspicions she went the Gil's office.

"Do you want to know why he tried to run?" she asked. Gil said he did not.

"That van is the vehicle in my hit and run. I found evidence of our victims clothing, skin and hair." "Good eye," he said, "call Sofia and fill her in."

After getting the twins tucked in Sara went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Coming out she did not see Gil and went to look for him. He was sitting on the couch reading.

"Coming?" she asked. He sat the book down, "I thought I was sleeping on the couch," he said taking her in his arms. Sara took his face in her hands, "Couch or bed, makes no difference to me," she said as she kissed him. "I don't think we have ever made love on the couch before," he said as he undid her robe and started caressing her breasts.

One week later a very reluctant Sara received her medal. The only joy she got was the fact that it was Ecklie who had to give it to her.

He had to say what a great job she did and how the department was proud of her. She could tell he was choking on each word, inside she was laughing.

Marsha was there also, along with her mother. After the ceremony Paula came up to Sara, "Mrs. Grissom I would like to give you something for what you did."

"There is no need," Sara said, "This is enough." Paula insisted. Finally Sara said, "If you really want to do something for me give the check to ALICE'S HOUSE, it is a local organization that shelters abused children and helps them find a sale place to stay."

Paula agreed, this made Sara's day.

Back at the lab the fella's were teasing Sara. "I am not sure who looked more upset, you or Ecklie."

Gil came in the break room to hand out assignments for the night, "I think that is about enough guys. Let's get some work done." Becky and Nick had a robbery at the LAST CHANCE FILLER UP, a gas station on the way out of town.

Sara and Catherine had a floater at the local YMCA. Greg and Warrick had a swinger, a man found hanging 'Old Western Style'. He and Marsha went to GOLDEN SUNSET, a retirement community where an elderly lady had been found stabbed in her kitchen.

Sara and Catherine's case was solved quickly, it was not a person but a mannequin some boys had tossed in the water the scare the girls. Catherine said she was not feeling well and asked if she could go home.

Sara had some work to finish so she said it was OK. Sara had decided to work in Gil's office, it was quite there. She fired up her laptop and stated to work.

Right away she saw an e-mail marked URGENT. She opened it; it was from Mike Jones a former co-worker in San Francisco.

It read: SARA, BAD NEWS. AMY WAS HIT AND KILLED BY A DRUNK DRIVER. THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW, JONES.

Tears came into her eyes. She and Amy had gone through the academy together, she was her best friend.

She called San Francisco PD to get details. She found out that the funeral would be in two days time; she called Gil and asked if she could go. "I see no reason why not," he said, "but you know Ecklie will have to approve too."

Sara went to Ecklie's office. "Conrad, you have a minute?" she asked. She explained what happened and asked if she could have the next two nights off.

"I do not want your shift short," he told her, "so I think it better you not go." Sara wanted to say something but she was too mad to speak.

She was sitting in the break room with her head in her hands crying when Gil and Marsha came in. "What's wrong?" Marsha asked. Sara told her.

"I have the next two days off," she said, "I can work for you and Ecklie can't even complain because it will not be overtime."

Sara jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me." She and Marsha went to Ecklie's office and told him what they were doing. He did not like the idea but he had to approve it.

Back in Gil's office Sara said, "What about Stephen and Sara Beth?" "I can take care of them," Gil said, "you go." Then in her ear he whispered, "Just make sure you come home to me."

"You know you don't have to worry about that," she said.

After shift Sara packed while Gil made the necessary arrangements. Stephen was sitting on their bed watching her, "Mommy go bye-bye?" he asked. "Yes, little man," she said. "Stephen go?" he said. "Not this time," Gil said, "you and I have to stay here and take care of Beth."

"OK," he said, "hurry home." "I am going to miss those two," Sara said, a tear coming to her eye.

"They will be fine," Gil said. "I will miss you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I will miss you too love," he said, "but you know you have to go."

She said she did. Gil drove her to the airport; the twins were excited as they watched the planes take off and land. Her flight was called; Gil took her in his arms. "Remind you of anything?" he asked.

Sara smiled, "Yes, it seems we did this a lot a few years ago." "I love you," he said as he kissed her. She picked up the twins, "Mommy loves you both," she said kissing them, "be good for daddy."

She set them down and started for the plane. "Mommy," Sara Beth called her. Sara turned round; all three of them were showing her the sign for 'I love you'. "Me too," she said.

They stood and watched as Sara's plane left.

"Where do you want to go?" Gil asked them as he put them in the stroller. "I want to make a bear," Beth said. "I want to eat," Stephen said.

"Let's go build a bear then we can get something to eat before we go home." "Yeah!!" they both yelled.

Later that evening Gil tucked them in their beds. They had made twin bears, both were brown bears with blue jeans and a red shirt, Sara Beth put a bow on hers so she could tell them apart. They had fallen asleep holding their bears.

Gil took a picture then e-mailed it to Sara.


	13. Chapter 13

SAN FRANCISCO

Gil had fixed everything; he had a car rented and a room reserved. "He thinks of everything," she said settling into the room. As she was putting her things away she saw a box she knew she had not put there.

Opening the box she found a web cam and mic for her laptop. He had attached a note, WILL BE ON TOMORROW NIGHT JUST IN CASE YOU WANT TO CHAT.

She suddenly felt very lonely; she missed Gil and the children. YOU HAVE MAIL, her laptop said. A big smile came across her face, it was from Gil. SFBROWNEYES, SO YOU WILL NOT BE LONELY, LOVE AND MISS YOU, BUGMAN. She opened the attachment to see the picture of the twins. "He does think of everything," she said smiling.

Sara had gone to the funeral home; she was surprised that no one from the lab was there. She walked up the Amy's mother, "Mrs. Freeman, I am so sorry."

"Thank you Sara," she said. "I am so glad you could make it. I was not sure how to get hold of you; I know Amy would appreciate it."

"Mr. Jones e-mailed me," she said. They talked for a while. "Will you be back tomorrow for the funeral service?" she asked. "Yes, my flight home does not leave until 5pm tomorrow night," Sara told her. They talked about Gil and the babies.

Sara walked up to her friend, "I am going to miss you so." She started to cry, a hand touched her shoulder, startled she turned around.

"Mike," she said. "Let's grab a cup of coffee," he said, "we need to talk." Sara kissed Mrs. Freeman and told her she would see her tomorrow.

At a small cafe they had their coffee, "What is it?" Sara wanted to know. "Sara, Amy was murdered," he said, "It was not an accident. Amy stumbled on to something big, and they shut her up."

"Who?" she asked. Mike turned on Amy's laptop, "no one knows I have this." He clicked on a folder and opened it. There was evidence of pay offs to people in high places. It had to do with a recent drug bust.

"I don't know who to take this too," he said. "Let me have it," Sara said, "I will take care of it." "You might be in trouble too," he said.

"No one will suspect me," she told him, "I do not even live here anymore." "Just be careful," he said as he walked away.

Sara went back to her hotel room. She called Jim and filled him in; he gave her the name of the right person, along with an e-mail, so she could contact them.

She made the calls and then forwarded all of Amy's information. She sat at her desk waiting for Gil to come on line.

On the radio she heard that a CSI associated with the SFPD had committed suicide. An inside source at the police department said that Mike Jones left a note admitting to taking a bribe and informing a local drug dealer about an upcoming raid.

The source also said this closed the internal investigation that was dealing with the informant. Sara was shocked. She was glad she had destroyed Amy's laptop; all she kept was the hard drive so she could give it to Jim.

She heard a knock on the door. It was Miller, her old supervisor. He questioned her about her conversation with Jones; she was able to convince him that it was just two ex-coworkers catching up on news.

He left, Gil came on line. "Mommy," Beth said. "Mommy," Stephen said. Her heart jumped for joy, she could see and talk to them and they her.

She talked with Gil and the children for almost two hours. "Are you comin' home Mommy?" Beth asked. "Tomorrow night," she said, "daddy will bring you to the airport."

"Yeah!!" they both said. She and Gil were talking, "Look," he said. He turned the web cam; the twins had fallen asleep on their bed, arms wrapped around their bears, Hank at their feet.

"I miss you darling," she told him. "Me too," he said. After getting off line Sara showered and fell asleep.

The next morning Sara went to Amy's funeral. The whole time she could not get yesterday's events out of her head. After she went to Mrs. Freeman's house.

Mrs. Freeman wanted to give Sara something. The day they had graduated Amy's father had bought them matching necklaces. It was a St. Christopher medal with their names and graduation date engraved on the back.

"I want you to have this," Mrs. Freeman said, "It was a picture of Amy and Sara taken the day Sara left for Vegas. "Thank you," Sara said, her eyes filled with tears.

"I will cherish them always." Back at the hotel room she packed and waited until it was time for her to leave. She had a secret fear that someone would connect her and Mike and try to hurt her too.

Her fears were relieved when she heard on the radio about the arrests of all involved. The report ended by saying that all this was made possible to the combined efforts of Amy Freeman and Michael Jones, who lost their lives uncovering the truth. It told of their bravery and the truth about their deaths.

LAS VEGAS

Sara's plane landed at 7:30 that night. Gil was holding a sign which read: WE MISSED YOU MOMMY. She ran to his arms.

They kissed then she picked up the twins. "I missed you mommy," Beth said. "Me too," Stephen said. "Me more," Gil said. "I missed you all," Sara said.

At the house Sara unpacked, and then she and Gil watched Stephen and Beth play with Hank in the yard. Later she bathed them and put them to bed.

She went into her and Gil's room; he was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Sara went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

She got under the covers and lay next to him with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, "You feel so good." She moved a little closer, "You too."

He kissed her neck, his hand cupped her breast. "Mr. Grissom, are you trying to start something?"

"It's not my fault," he said, "my hand just finds its way there all by it's self." He moved away from her a little and started kissing her back; her moans told him he was hitting all the right places. After they finished they fell asleep. Sara was, once again, laying wrapped in his arms.

Sara had debated about telling Gil what happened in San Francisco, she finally decided to. The twins were playing with Hank and she and Grissom were sitting on the couch reading.

She put her book down, "Darling, there is something I need to talk to you about." She told him everything. "I am proud of you," he said, "I am so glad nothing happened to you. I doubt I could go on without you."

"You would," she said, "The children would need you." She lay her head on his shoulder, picked up her book and started reading again.

Her phone rang, it was Catherine. She talked for a few minutes. "Let me ask Gil," she said, "Darling, Catherine was thinking that Christmas at the cabin would be nice this year.

The children are older and will have fun." "That sounds great," he said. The twins had their 3rd birthday and Crystal would be 3 on Christmas Day. Warren will be 3 in March.

"I know something you don't," Sara told Gil after she hung up the phone. "What would that be?" he asked. "Catherine just told me that Becky and Greg are expecting their first child," she said, "Becky is two months along so that will make her due sometime in February."

"That's great," he said, "Greg will make a good father." "Oh yes, I heard from Mr. Woody," Sara said. "The basement is finished. They made four bedrooms down there, now we don't have to hang curtains." He laughed.

"And the study next to our room has been changed into a bedroom for Sara Beth and Stephen," she told him.

It was near time for them to leave for work, Sara gathered up the twins and their things, Gil buckled them into the car. Mrs. Robbins has become everyone's babysitter; Doc says she is having the time of her life.

"She always wanted a big family," Doc said, "but we were only able to have the one. All these little ones are like grandchildren to her."

At the lab Gil and Sara are sitting in his office talking when the rest show up. Gil takes the list of cases for the night and hands them out.

"Sara," he said, "Catherine called off sick tonight. I know you have court tomorrow so you can stay here and get yourself ready." I can do that," she said, "but if anyone needs anything they can call me." Gil said it was a good idea.

He put Marsha and Becky together on a possible child abuse case. Warrick and Nick had the case of the disappearing autos. It seemed that 4 cars were taken, at the same time, from a church parking lot. He and Greg had a murder/suicide.

Sara went to see Archie in the AV lab. "Can you do me a personal favor?" she asked. "Sure," he said, "what is it you need?" Sara handed him Amy's hard drive and asked him if he could recover whatever was on it and make a print out.

He told her he had a few things to take care of but would call her when he was done. She thanked him them went to Gil's office to review for court.

She was reading the material when she heard an explosion, she ran outside. "What happened?" she asked. No one seemed to know, all they knew was there was an explosion in the parking lot.

Ecklie was standing next to her," OK there is nothing to see here, everyone inside." He had just finished speaking when several gun shots rang out, everyone hit the pavement.

If anyone tried to move more shots were fired. Three men in ski masks came from out of a van; a fourth man was still in the van holding an automatic weapon.

One man said, "Now, that we have your attention I need a volunteer to show me and my friends where the drugs are." No one moved. The one in charge grabbed Ecklie, "Look a volunteer."

Ecklie told him he had no idea what he was talking about. "Don't play stupid," the man said, "I know you have drugs that are due to be destroyed." Ecklie one again told him he knew nothing.

"A boss man who is stupid," the man said. He threw Ecklie to the ground then he grabbed Sara, "Are you smarter than you boss?" he asked.

"Don't show him anything!" Ecklie yelled. The man shot him. "Now, unless you would like the same thing I suggest you show me." Sara stood up, her leg was bleeding.

She lead the men inside and down to the basement where the drugs to be destroyed were kept. She pushed the code, backwards.

Unknown to the men if the code was put in backwards an alarm sounded at headquarters. Before they could get back upstairs the SWAT team had disarmed the lone man in the van and were waiting for the others.

Sara knew what had happened; she was trying to figure out a way to get herself to safety. She did not have to think of a way, she fainted.

"Leave her alone," the man in charge said, "we don't need her." As they walked outside they were apprehended.

Paramedics were on the scene as soon as it was safe, those not injured too badly were treated there, and others were transported to the hospital.

By this time the team had returned from their cases. Gil went to find Sara. He was told they took her downstairs and she did not come back up with them.

He ran downstairs and got to her just as she was regaining consciousness. "You OK?" he asked cuddling her in his arms. "Yes, I don't know what happened, I just passed out."

He helped her outside and asked someone to look at her leg. The injury was not serious; she had hurt her leg when she hit the pavement.

The paramedic suggested she follow up with her own doctor.

"How is Ecklie?" she asked. "They took him to the hospital, they only hit his shoulder." Then he whispered something in her ear, she giggled. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "Doc was helping the paramedics. He checked Ecklie. He is the one who told me." Sara had heard of people wetting themselves when they were scared but this was the first time it happened to someone she knew.

"No one is to know about it," Gil said. Gil and the rest of the crew were collecting evidence. "Griss," Greg called. He had found a remote control device in the van.

The would-be robbers had set a small explosive device off to draw people out of the building. The man in charge turned out to be a janitor who had been fired for sleeping on the job. That is how he knew who Ecklie was.

Before Sara and Gil left Archie called her, "With all that went on I did not get that favor done," he said, "I will get it done tomorrow."

Sara said it would be fine.

At the house they put the children to bed and went to their room. Sara told Gil she needed a shower. By the time she was done Gil was sleeping; she slipped into bed and cuddled close to him. She lay her head on his shoulder, put her arms around him, and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, after court, Sara went to see her doctor about her leg. As the paramedic thought it was nothing serious.

Gil told the doctor about Sara fainting, he said it may have just been because of stress but he said he would run some tests just to make sure.

He said for her to call tomorrow and they could discuss the results. At work Archie handed Sara the printout she wanted.

She thanked him. In Gil's office she started to read it. Most of it was chit-chat between her and other friends, there was, of course, the information about the drug bust.

Then there was something else that caught her attention. It was e-mails between her and Mike Jones; they had been having an affair.

Sara wondered if his wife knew. She decided it best not to tell. Greg walked into the office, "It sure is hot out there," "Yes," Sara said, "I am glad this is August. September should be cooler."

Gil and the rest of the crew came in also. Gil was getting ready to hand out assignments when Ecklie walked in, his arm in a sling.

"How's the arm?" Gil asked. Ecklie just nodded and kept walking. Sara looked over at Gil and a smirk came across her face. "What was all that about?" Catherine asked. "Personal," was all he would say.

"Let's get to work," he said. He put Sara and Nick together, they had a body found in a dumpster. Catherine and Becky went to check out a robbery at the WESTERN BAR AND GRILL. Warrick, Greg and Gil had a head, but no body. Marsha had the night off.

At their scene Becky was dusting for prints and Catherine was talking to the owner. Becky found a ski mask and blood trail, it lead to one of the robbers; the owner had shot him as he ran.

It was only in the leg but the suspect could not keep up with his partner, so the partner ran. Catherine went to the hospital with the suspect to question him.

Becky was feeling sick so she went back to the lab with the evidence she had gathered. She ran into Sara, "How did it go?" she asked Sara.

Sara told her that their body was that of a homeless man who went into the dumpster to find food. He hit his head while trying to get out and bled out from the injury.

Becky ran to the bathroom and got sick. "Darn morning sickness," she said. Sara told her it should be over by her third month.

"I am not sure I can handle this," Becky said, "my doctor said I could work up to my seventh month but I am not sure I want to. Everything makes me sick."

Sara told her that that was something she should talk with Greg about. "What about Greg?" he said coming back into the break room where the girls were talking.

"We will talk about it at the house," Becky said. Gil came in also; his head belonged to a male prostitute. Warrick and Greg were going to follow up on some evidence tomorrow.

At the house Sara was sitting on the porch watching Hank, "I think it is blood pressure." "What?" Gil said. "Why I passed out, I think it is high blood pressure. I got a little woozy today too and I was not under stress."

Gil took her hand and helped her up, "We will find out tomorrow, right now we need to get some rest before the little ones wake up."

They went to bed, Sara cuddled up next to Gil and they both fell asleep. Sara's sleep was interrupted by the giggling of the twins.

She opened her eyes, they were sitting at the foot of the bed, and Hank had jumped up also. Sara held her arms out, they ran to her. "Mommy!" they yelled at the same time. She hugged them both.

"Wake up daddy and we can have waffles," she said. "With nanna's?" Sara Beth asked. Sara smiled, "Yes, with bananas." She got up as the twins jumped on Gil to wake him up.

She had the waffles started and was on the phone when Gil came in, one child on each foot with their arms wrapped around his leg.

"Hitch-hikers," he said picking them up and setting them at the table. Sara's face went pale, her eyes widened and all she said was she would take care of it.

Gil walked over to her, "Darling what is it?" he said. She looked at him, she told him it was the doctor's office and they would talk about it later.

She regained her composure and fixed the waffles while Gil poured juice for everyone and got the bananas. After they ate Gil told the twins to go upstairs and play for a while, "We will got to the park in a little while."

They ran upstairs, Hank at their heels. Gil sat Sara down, "We will clean later. Tell me what is wrong, you have me worried." Sara drew a deep breath, "The results are in." "Is it serious?" he asked. She started to cry, Gil took her in his arms, "Tell me please. Whatever it is we will face it together." "I am pregnant."

Gil looked at her, his mouth wide open. "Pregnant? How could this happen?" he questioned. "I don't know," she said tears starting to come, "I have been taking my pills. You are angry aren't you."

"No, just surprised," he said. "Do you want the baby?" she asked, "I know we said we would stop after the twins." "Yes," he said, "this child is an extension of our love, just as Stephen and Beth are."

"I am so glad you said that," she said kissing him. "I want the baby too. I just hope it is not twins again." That made them both laugh. "I will call and make an appointment tomorrow after work," she said.

"Mommy," Stephen said, "park please." "Yes dear, we all need to get dressed." Gil dressed the twins as Sara made the appointment. After they had all dressed they went to the park and played.

Later they had a picnic. It got close to time to leave, Sara was gathering up their stuff and Gil was rounding up the children. "Beth, where is Stephen?" he asked.

She pointed towards the swings. Gil yelled for Sara, "I can't find Stephen," he said. They both walked around the park and called his name. A lady came up to them, "Sir," I think there might be a problem in the men's room. I can hear a little boy crying. Can you please check it out?"

Gil walked to the restroom, inside he saw Stephen. "I had to pee," he said, "I got my hand stuck." Stephen's hand was caught in a hole in the floor.

"Do not ever leave me and mommy again," Gil told him, "you never know when you might need us." Every murdered, abused or abducted child case he had ever worked on flashed through his mind.

"That could have been Stephen," he said to himself. Stephen had reached in the hold to take out a toy car and could not get it out again. Gil got it out and carried him outside.

He thanked the lady, told her he was the boy's father and told her what had happened. Sara and Gil took Stephen to the emergency room, his hand and wrist were bruised and he had a few minor cuts.

The doctor said he would be fine but to follow up with his pediatrician. They dropped the twins off at Doc's place along with the instructions given them by the ER doctor. "Call me if it get's worse," Sara said.

At the lab Sara was telling Marsha, Catherine and Becky about Stephen. "Oh my God," Becky said, "you must have been scared stiff."

"I can only imagine the things that must have been going through your mind," Catherine added. "Yes," Sara said.

The same pictures that had flashed through Gil's mind had flashed through hers too. Grissom came into the break room, followed by the guys. "I am so glad Stephen is OK," Marsha said. Everyone expressed the same feelings.

"OK! Time to work," he said. Warrick and Greg were following up on the head case. Sara and Marsha went to a train/car accident. Catherine and Becky had a body dump. Nick and Gil had a body dump of a different kind, the bodies of four dogs and three cats, plus a monkey, had been found.

Just as shift was about the end they all finished up on their cases. Paperwork was done and good-byes said. Sara had asked Mrs. Robbins if she could keep the twins a little longer.

Gil wanted to go to the doctors with her. Dr. Post finished her exam. "You are about a month along," she told Sara. Sara guessed it must have happened around the time she got back from Amy's funeral.

"But how?" Sara asked, "I took my pills every day." "Were you sick?" the doctor asked. Sara told her that she had a slight cold.

"You were given antibiotics?" was her next question. Sara said she had. "Some antibiotics interfere with certain kinds of birth control pills, they make them ineffective. Did you tell your family doctor?" Dr. Post asked.

Sara told her it happened in San Francisco, she had gone to a clinic, taking her pills is so much of a habit that she forgot to tell them.

Sara told her what kind of antibiotics she took, the doctor looked them up. "Well there is your answer," she said showing Sara what she found.

"The medicine countered the pills; I can only assume you and Dr. Grissom had relations that night ...?"

"Baby No. 3 is on its way," Gil said. "There is only one?" Sara asked. "As far as I can tell, yes," Dr. Post replied, "make an appointment for a month and we will see what we can see."

In the car Sara said, "I am sorry about this. We were not going to have anymore children." "There is nothing to be sorry for," Gil told her, "anyway, it is not like you did it all by yourself." They both laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

They picked up the twins after their appointment; Sara thanked Mrs. Robbins for keeping them. "It is a pleasure," she said, "I love these little ones. I wanted large family of my own but was not blessed that way. It seems I am now; all these little ones are like my grandchildren. Dr. Grissom, I am so happy you decided to add another one. I know you said you were finished."

Sara looked at her, she had not told anyone. "How did you know?" she asked. "I was an OB nurse for 20 years; I know the look of an expectant mother." Sara smiled, Gil blushed.

Once they were home Sara and Gil discussed sleeping arrangements. There are only two bedrooms plus the office. "I have a fantastic idea," Sara said, "let's move the office up to the attic. It would be perfect; it is bigger than this one."

She talked about putting windows in the ceiling and where she would like the desks. Gil laughed; she looked like a child picking out candy in the candy store.

"I guess we could knock out the whole west wall and make it glass so you can watch the sunset," he said jokingly. "Can we?" she said hugging him, "can we really? I would love that."

He had been kidding but he did not have the heart to say no, "Yes." The rest of the day Sara was too excited to sleep. Gil, on the other hand, was out like a light.

Sara was busy playing with the children and contacting a contractor friend of Gil's. Hank had woken Gil; he went into the living room.

He smiled; he had never seen Sara so happy. "She deserved it after all she had been through," he thought to himself. "Do you think a man can get something to eat?" he asked.

"Daddy!" the twins ran to him. He picked them up, "I think your family needs to be fed Mrs. Grissom." She kissed his cheek, how she loved to be called that.

"John will be here tomorrow to talk about the attic," she told him as she fixed dinner. For a second he had forgotten, "Oh? Oh OK."

At the lab Sara was still as giddy as a school girl; nothing bothered her, not even Ecklie. "Sara," Catherine said, "are you alright?"

"I am fine," she said. In the office everyone was looking from her to Gil, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you are on, share it," Greg said with a big smile.

"I am high on life," she said. Suddenly it hit Catherine, "Sara Grisson, you aren't?" Sara just smiled. "Aren't what?" Nick asked. "Pregnant," Catherine said. Sara just laughed.

"You are!" Catherine hugged her and congratulated her. The fella's looked at Gil, all he said was it was time to get to work.

"Warrick, Greg it seems we have another head, no body. Grumpy and Happy (he was referring to Marsha, who came in in a bad mood and Sara) you two are to go with Sophia. There had been a large amount of drugs found in the basement of a house."

Greg laughed, "The mood Sara is in they might think she is on some of them." Sara hit him, kissed Gil and started out the door. "I thought I said to keep your displays of affection private!" it was Ecklie.

When he turned to walk away Sara stuck out her tongue. "Get out of here before you really get in trouble," Gil told her. Becky and Catherine were going to the GOLDEN NUGGET HOTEL; six of the rooms had been broken into. Nick was on his own with a home invasion. "I am going to see Doc," Gil told Warrick, "our head and body are here. I want to see if they are related to the other one. You and Greg check out the dump site."

In the Denali on their way to the scene nothing could break Sara's good mood. Marsha grumped the whole way there. At his scene Nick walked up to the house and knocked on the door, the door opened and Nick found himself face to face with a shotgun. "Whoa," he said, "Nick Stokes, Criminologist LVPD."

The man dropped the weapon and apologized. At their scene Becky said, "Thank God they were all on the same floor." Catherine agreed, "I would hate to have to run up and downstairs.

With evidence gathered everyone returned to the lab. "Grissom, you have to do something with your wife!" Marsha said, "She has been smiling and chipper all shift long. She is driving me crazy."

"I think he already did," Greg said laughing. Marsha was still clueless; she had arrived late and missed the earlier conversation. "Can someone fill me in?" she asked.

"Sara is pregnant," Catherine said. Marsha shook her head, "I guess that explains it, but I sure don't understand why." "All this time I thought it was because we are having the attic turned into an office," Gil said smiling at her.

"That too," Sara said. As they were leaving Gil told Warrick that he and Greg were to stay with the case they were on, "Tomorrow I want you to go interview some of the boy's friends. Doc has confirmed they are related cases."

After the twins were put to bed Gil came into the bedroom, Sara still had not closed her eyes. "You really need to get some sleep," Gil told her. "I am not sure I can," she told him.

Gil knew a way to help her sleep; it worked, just as it always did. Sara fell asleep, their bodies intertwined. Gil woke first, he gently kissed her head, not wanting to wake her, he just lay there.

He was deep in thought when a very familiar noise caught his attention. Hank, Stephen and Sara Beth came running into their room and jumped on the bed.

"Good morning," Gil said. "Beth wanted pancakes," Stephen said, trying to blame her for waking them up. "You do to," she said. "Sounds good to me," Gill said, "you two go to the kitchen and I will wake up mommy."

They took off, Gil kissed Sara. He knew she was just pretending to sleep. "Your children are hungry." "Since when are they MY children?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Every time they interrupt my plans," he said pulling her back on the bed and kissing her. She smiled, got up and pulled on a robe.

"Last one to the kitchen makes pancakes," she said walking out the door. "Not fair, you are already up," Gil said putting on his pajama bottoms.

After breakfast the table was cleared and dishes done. John came over and he, Gil and Sara were in the attic talking about the changes.

Sara Beth and Stephen were rummaging through some of the boxes that were up there. Stephen brought over a picture to Gil, "Look, Beth in a funny dress."

He took it, "That is not Beth," he told him, "That is mommy when she was 3." Sara took it, it was a picture of her taken on her third birthday.

"I hated that dress," she said. Gil's phone rang, it was Brass. "I need you two now, I know it is early but we have a robbery along with an officer involved shooting. There are three deaths, including the officer. Gil, it is Marsha."

Gil hung up phone and told Sara what had happened. They changed and dropped the twins off. "What is the address?" Sara asked. Gil told her, it sounded familiar to him but he was not sure why.

"Gil," Sara said, "we investigated a robbery there before. It is the GUY'S N DOLLS BAR." Now Gil remembered.

At the bar the first person they saw was Brass. "It appears that two men attempted to rob the place. They pulled out their weapons, shot the owner and threatened the bartender. Marsha then pulled her weapon, identified herself and told them to drop theirs. They turned to her; she managed to get off three shots herself before one of them shot and killed her."

Sara walked over to where Marsha lay, kneeling next to her was a man Sara had seen a few times before. Sara identified herself, "You need to move sir," she said, "I have work I need to do here."

The man pulled a knife, "No one is going to touch her," Sara backed away, Gil looked over when he heard the man's raised voice. Panic came across his face.

Sara looked at the man; she could see the pain in his face, the pain of loosing someone you cared for.

"Ted, give it to me. Don't make this harder than what it is. Let me have the knife and that will be the end of it. Don't make one of these officers shoot you too."

With tears in his eyes he handed her the knife. An officer started to cuff him, Sara shook her head. "It is OK officer," Ted thought I was going to hurt Marsha, he was just defending her."

Everyone knew better but they also knew that was the story Sara was going to stick to. "I promise I will take care of her," Sara said as he started to walk away.

Gil came to her, "Are you OK?" "I am fine. We need to find out who did this to her." Marsha had shot and killed one of them, the other she wounded but he got away.

Brass came over to Sara, "I just got a call from across town. A man came in there with a gun shot wound, he claimed he accidentally shot himself but the doc is not buying it. I am on my way there now."

"I am going with you," Sara said. "Be careful," Gil said as they left.

At the clinic Sara talked to the doctor. He said the man was in exam room 3. "Why didn't you believe him?" Brass asked.

"It is kind of hard to 'accidentally' shoot yourself in the shoulder. I told him we cannot do stuff like that here. He said he would call a friend to come get him, I told him to wait there for his friend so the blood would not scare the children."

"Robbers are so stupid sometimes," Brass said. "Lucky for us," Sara replied. Sara started for the room. "You stay here," Jim said, "if you get yourself shot Gil will kill me."

Brass and another officer went into the room; Sara managed to be first in line. The man was arrested without incident and transported to the hospital.

The bullet was removed and handed to Sara. Sara brought it back to the lab and compared it to the bullet from Marsha's weapon and one taken from the dead robber, all three matched. They had their man.

Sara went to Gil's office to tell him what she found, Jim was sitting there. "We have him," she said handing him the paperwork. "That's great," Gil said, "but it seems I have a CSI who can't follow orders. Jim told me about the clinic." Sara smiled at him, "I never could."

Marsha was laid to rest next to her mother and younger brother with full honors. The whole police department was there. Ted, her older brother, spoke of Marsha as a fun loving child who had wanted a career in law enforcement.

Gil told of her dedication to her job and how she always thought of others first. Marsha was awarded the Medal of Valor posthumously; it was given to her brother. As they were leaving Ted walked over to Sara and thanked her for everything. "We will all miss her," Sara said as she hugged him.

August turned into September, the fall months passed quickly. It was now the day before Christmas. Sara is three months from her due date and Becky is two months from hers.

Sonograms showed that Becky was having a boy and Sara, much to her delight, was not having twins again, just a girl.

The attic was now the office of Sara's dreams. John had managed to put a large picture window in where most of the west wall was. Sara has her desk facing it; the view of the sunset is breathtaking.

The whole crew has arrived at the cabin for Christmas. Thanks to a local contractor, and Mr. Woody, the basement is now four bedrooms, each room large enough for parents and children and a separate bathroom.

"You should see how the bedrooms turned out," Nicky said to Sara after they had unpacked. "Yes," Sophia said, "they are beautiful."

Sara said she would look in a little while. With everyone unpacked the children, grown up and small, wanted to play in the snow. The daddy's dressed their little ones and soon there was a major snowball fight going on.

The lady's stood by the window and watched. "I am not sure who is having more fun," Mrs. Robbins said, "the little ones or their fathers."

"I do believe that the men act more like children than the little ones do," Catherine said. They all laughed.

Catherine added, "We have decided to have Crystal's birthday today. That way she can keep the birthday gifts separate from the Christmas ones."

Everyone thought that was a good idea. Becky suggested hot cocoa be made to warm the snow warriors up. Pizza, Crystal's favorite food, birthday cake and ice-cream was served for dinner followed by gifts.

Later, with the children tucked into bed, gifts were put under the tree and stockings filled. All the lights, except the tree lights, were off and the room lit by them and the flow from the fireplace.

Sara stood looking out the window; Gil came up behind her, put his arms round her and gently kissed her. "A penny for your thoughts?" he said.

"I was just thinking how beautiful it is up here and how very lucky I am. I never in a million years would have thought my life would turn out the way it has. Gil, I am so very happy."

He turned her to face him and kissing her he said, "There should be other words to use to be able to tell you how I feel. All I can think of is, Sara Grissom, I love you."

She knew what he meant, she felt the same way. She had long ago decided they were meant to be together. They were what made the other whole, he was what was missing in her life and she in his.

He unplugged the tree, secured the fireplace and they went to bed.

Early Christmas morning the children were up waking their parents. They all giggled as they ran to the tree.

"Who play's Santa's helper this year?" Gil asked. All the children said, "GRANDPA." A big smile came across Doc's face, he loved being Grandpa.

Piles of wrapping paper were all over the living room and four very happy children were playing with the gifts.

Warren wanted his stocking, Nick hated playing "bad cop" but he knew breakfast had to be eaten first. Warren pouted but obeyed.

"Let's have the daddy's clean up the mess," Mrs. Robbins said, "and us mommy's will see to breakfast."

Later that evening four very tired children were put to bed.

The adults sat in the living room drinking coffee and watching the fire, no one said anything for a long time.

Sara breathed a deep sign, no words were said but everyone knew what she was thinking. The two days there in the cabin gave the friends a chance to relax and enjoy each other's company, none of the stress and strain of the job. But tomorrow they had to leave this all behind them and return to the city and their jobs.


	16. Chapter 16

**_One more chapter and this story will be wrapped up. I have several other older ones I am thinking about reposting._**

Chapter 16

Gil walked into his office; his desk was covered with mail and other types of paperwork that needed to be finished. He picked up the cases for the evening, "Damn!" he said as he kicked an empty trash can.

"What did this poor little thing ever do to you?" Sara asked as she put it back where it belonged. Gil handed her a piece of paper. "I guess Greg and Warrick have their assignment for tonight," she said.

Another head had been found, the body shortly after. The case that Greg and Warrick were working on had gone cold. "It is too bad it takes a new boy to freshen things up, "Greg said as he and Warrick took their assignment and headed out the door.

Nick and Catherine had a body of their own, this one found floating in the pool at the local high school. Becky was no longer allowed in the field and Sara only had a short time left before she was confined to the lab so Grissom had them trying to make sense of the mess on his desk.

Grissom was going to a picture show, not to watch it, but to check out a body found in the projector room.

Sara walked into Gil's office, Becky behind her. "He better be glad that I love him," she told Becky," this is going to take forever."

They both drew a deep breath then tried to decide where to start. Becky was sitting down when she said to Sara, "My back is killing me." Sara laughed, "You are not getting out of this that easy."

"No, really," Becky said, "it has been like it all day." They had struggled through almost all the pile when Greg and Warrick came in.

"Where is Grissom?" Nick asked, "I think we caught a break." "Watching a movie," Sara said. Then she told them what his assignment was, Becky came back from the ladies room, "Greg, it is time to go."

"Go?" he said, "We still have two hours until shift is over." "We may have two hours of shift," she said taking his hand, "but my water just broke, your son is on his way."

Panic filled Greg as he took off out the door leaving Becky still standing there. He came running back in, "I think I forgot something," he said as he took Becky's hand and they left.

As they were going Gil came in, Sara filled him in. Warrick said, "We have found a common link. All three of the young men were male prostitutes and worked the same strip of International.

There has been an older man hanging around there, he walks around with a sign that warns all 'peddlers of the flesh' that God's vengeance will be brought down on them.

He was in the area each time one of the men disappeared. I am going down there and see if I can find him."

"Grab Nick and take him with you," Gil said. "Nick and Catherine are not back yet," Sara told Gil, "I will go with him."

"Sara, you are six months along, you are not ..." before he could finish she was out the door. He called Warrick and told him to keep and eye on Sara.

Warrick said he would try but "You know her better than I do." Warrick and Sara picked up a friend of the latest victim; he knew what the man looked like.

They drove up and down the strip until, as last, the boy said, "There, over there." They saw an older man talking to a younger one, they stopped the car and walked over to the older man, the younger man panicked and ran.

Before Warrick could identify himself the man drew a small sword from under his coat, turned to Sara and swung at her. He was mumbling something about her carrying the devils child and it must be destroyed.

Sara turned just as the sword sliced her back, by this time Warrick had wrestled the man to the ground. A crowd gathered around, someone called 911.

Police and ambulance were on the scene in a matter of minutes. Brass had heard the 911 call and rang Grissom, he arrived just as Sara was being put into the ambulance.

He ran over to her, "Are you OK?" "She will be fine," a paramedic said, "she was far enough away that there is no major damage. We were just going to take her in because of the fact she is pregnant, we thought the baby should be checked out."

"Take her," Gil said, "I will meet you there." Warrick told Gil he was sorry, "I got to him as fast as I could." "You saved her," Gil said, "he would have killed her and the baby if you did not act as fast as you did."

"She saved the baby," Warrick said, "she turned away from him as soon as she saw what he had in his hand."

"I am going to the hospital," Grissom said, "here is the man's ID, go to his place and see what you can find. I will call Nick and Catherine and have them meet you there."

At the hospital Gil could not find Sara anywhere. He asked the ER nurse, she said Mrs. Grissom was released and that she headed to the OB unit to check on a friend.

Gil met up with Sara in the waiting room, she was talking to Greg. JAMES GREGORY SANDERS had been delivered 30 minutes ago, he is two month early and a little small, but otherwise is fine.

They were on their way up to the nursery to see him. In the car Sara told Gil that she and the baby were both fine, she had a small cut near her shoulder blade that did not even need stitches.

"I know," Sara said, "I had no business going and from now on I am to keep myself in the lab or else!" She smiled at him.

"Darling, I just don't want you to get hurt," he said taking her hand. "No more field work," she said, "I promise."

Back at the lab Warrick brought everyone up to date with the case. The suspect admitted to Brass that he had killed the three young men because they were trying to seduce him into a life of sin.

According to neighbors he had suffered a severe head injury two years ago and has not been the same since. In his house they found three blood pools, each matching one of the murdered young men.

They also found a much larger sword with blood on it, also a match. "Good job," Gil said, "I am glad to see an end to this one."

Nick asked how Becky was doing, Sara filled them in. Later, after the twins were tucked into bed Gil and Sara were laying on their bed. "You are upset with me," Sara said, "I can always tell."

"You are too far along to go running off like you did," he said. Sara moved to the far side of the bed and turned her back to him, "I said I would not do it again."

They lay that way for a while, neither sleeping. Gil moved over next to her and wrapped her in his arms, "I just worry. I don't want to loose you. It took me a long time to find you." He kissed the back of her neck, she cuddled close to him, "I love you, too." They both fell asleep.

It is now February and Sara is one week away from her due date. Sara hated to wake Gil up; he had pulled three doubles in a row and was finally sleeping soundly.

But she had to; she was sick, she had a severe headache and had been throwing up for almost an hour. She woke him, "You should have woken me sooner," he said as he gathered the twins and put them in the car.

He helped Sara in also, at the Robbins house Stephen kissed Sara, then to Gil he said, "Daddy, tell doctor to make mommy better." Sara Beth kissed her too, "Don't worry mommy, you will be OK."

Gil kissed them both and told them to be good for grandma and grandpa. Dr. Post met them at the hospital; she decided to take the baby by c-section.

As sick as Sara was that was the safest thing to do. Gil signed the necessary papers and Sara was taken away. Shortly after AMY LYNN GRISSOM came into the world.

Her pediatrician was called to make sure she was alright. Gil paced the floor in the waiting room waiting to hear about the baby and Sara.

Dr. Hall, the pediatrician, was the first to come out. He told Gil that Amy was very sick; he had no idea why but was running tests to find out.

Dr. Post came out, the expression on his face told Gil that something was seriously wrong. "Sara has slipped into a coma," she said, "We are running some tests to see what caused it. We can only assume whatever it was that made Sara sick had affected Amy."

Gil went to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit to see his daughter. He stood over her, he reached into her crib and touched her hand, she immediately wrapped her little fingers around his.

"She is so beautiful," he thought to himself. She looked like Sara but had his eyes. He kissed the tips of his fingers and transferred the kiss to Amy. "Stay strong little one," he said, "mommy and daddy love you."

He went to Sara's room. He sat beside her, took her hand, "Amy is just as beautiful as her mommy." Tears filled his eyes, as hard as he tried he could not hold back the flood, and he let them fall free.

A touch on his shoulder startled him, it was Catherine. Doc had called her and filled her in, "Have you heard anything?" she asked. Gil just shook his head.

"The rest of the crew are in the waiting room," she said. Dr. Miller had taken over Sara's case; he told Gil that he could see no medical reason for Sara's condition. He said he had ordered more blood work.

"I don't understand it," he was talking to Warick, "she was fine this morning when I left for work and now they tell me she may die and no one knows why."

Warrick had an idea, "Let me take the team to the house, maybe there is something there that will help." Gil did not see where it could help but it could not hurt either.

Gil walked back to see Amy, she was just laying there just like her mommy. He had never felt so helpless or scared. Back in Sara's room a nurse came into the room.

"Dr. Grissom," she said, "does Mrs. Grissom drink hot tea?" Gil thought it a strange question but he told her yes she did. The nurse asked if she had any just before she took sick, Gil remembered she was drinking some when he came home from work.

The nurse left and an officer came into the room. "Dr. Grissom," he started, "we think your wife maybe a victim of product tampering. We have six other people who are showing signs just like your wife. There has also been three deaths. Do you know where she purchased the tea?"

"Sara gets the tea from a shop in China Town, it is called CHINA TEA." Sara had always said that hot tea brewed from tea leaves tasted much better.

The officer said that all the other people had purchased tea from there too. "What is in it?" Gil asked. "We do not know," was his reply. Gil asked why a sample was not taken to the lab to be analyzed.

"They are there," the officer said, "but Mr. Ecklie said they are short handed and we had to wait." Gil swore, and then he called Warrick.

"Rick, in the kitchen is a bag of tea leaves. Take them to the lab and get them analyzed. There are also nine other samples there at the lab waiting to be analyzed, get them done too.

Send Greg and Catherine to CHINA TEA and get samples. And Rick, don't take any bull shit from anyone." The officer smiled, he had just realized that DR. GRISSOM and GIL GRISSOM were the same people.

"We will get some results soon," Gil said. At the lab Warrick brought in the tea. He was told the same thing that the officer was told.

"A friend of mine is dying so either you move your ass out of the way or I will pick you up and throw you out of my way." The man walked outside.

Ecklie came storming in, "Since when do you kick my people out of the lab to do a favor for Grissom?" Greg stepped in between Warrick and Ecklie, "Since it involved Sara, not to mention six other women. Now I suggest you get the hell out of here."

Fifteen minutes later Warrick knew that the tea leaves had been sprayed a poison, he called Grissom and told him what kind it was.

The doctor called the Poison Control Center, at the same time the call was made a police helicopter was en route to get the antidote.

Within thirty minutes from Warrick's call to Gil, IV's were started on all eight victims. "Now it is a wait and see game," the doctor told Gil, "some people react faster than others."

The tea was pulled from the shop and an investigation started to find out how this happened.

Amy showed signs of improving first, the doctor said it was because she had the least amount of poison in her system. Gil went to the NIC Unit, a nurse handed him his daughter, she was free of tubes and crying.

Gil held her close to him and once more cried this time tears of joy. Dr. Hall checked her out; she had no effects and had completely recovered.

Gil was in Sara's room, a nurse walked in, "Dr. Grissom, the other ladies are starting to show signs of recovery also." He was happy for them and their families but still worried about Sara.

Amy was removed from the NIC Unit, Gil was sitting in Sara's room holding her, he was holding Sara's hand with the other hand. Amy cried, when she did Sara moved her hand from under Gil's and reached for the baby.

Three days later all eight victims were released, none showed any side effects from the poison. The investigation showed that a man who had been fired sprayed some of the tea with a poison 'to get back at the owner.'

He was arrested. Ecklie was also brought up on charges; he was suspended for two weeks without pay.

At the house the whole crew had come over to see Amy and Sara. "I can't thank you guys enough," she told them. "What else is family for," Catherine said.


	17. Chapter 17

Gil was at work, Stephen and Sara Beth were playing with Hank, Amy was sleeping and Sara was sitting on the couch reading.

Her phone rang; it was Millie, Amy Freeman's mother. Sara had told her she was going to name the baby AMY in honor of her friend.

Sara had e-mailed a picture of the baby to Mrs. Freeman. "Sara, she is beautiful," Millie said. Sara could hear tears in her voice.

"Mrs. Freeman, I promise when she gets old enough I will tell her all about Amy and how brave she was. I have a fantastic idea. My husband has a four day weekend, how about we all come for a visit?"

"I would love that," Mrs. Freeman said. Sara hung up the phone and went to the computer to make all the arrangements, then she called Gil.

"Perhaps I should have asked you first," she said to him, "but if you could have heard her ..." Gil cut her off, "It is fine, anyway we can use a little vacation."

Sara called the twins, "Guess what?" They both said "What?" "You are going to get to ride in an airplane," she told them.

"Yeah!!!" they both yelled.

That Saturday morning they were all at the airport waiting for their plane. "Daddy," Stephen said, "why can't Hank come?" "Yeah," Sara Beth said, "who will take care of him?"

"Uncle Greg will take care of Hank," Gil said as they were told it was time to board. After getting the twins buckled in Gil buckled himself then whispered to Sara, "This was a lot easier when it was just you and me doing it."

"Yes," she replied, "but this is so much more fun."

The plane took off and Stephen and Sara Beth were both sitting on Gil's lap looking out the window.

The flight attendant asked them if they wanted to go to the cockpit and talk to the pilot. Once they were up there he let them 'fly' the plane.

Back in their seats they were both talking at the same time telling Sara and Gil how they 'flew' the plane.

"Dr. Grissom," the flight attendant said, "the pilot would like to see you please." Gil followed her, uncertain why.

"Sir," he said, "I wanted to thank you in person," he said taking Gil's hand and shaking it, "my wife was one of the ladies whose life was saved.

She was in the hospital the same time as your wife was." "Thank you," a very embarrassed Gil said, "but the real work was done by my team."

The way I hear it," the pilot said, "it was you who told your men to get this Ecklie fella off his ass and out of the way so the tea could be analyzed."

He continued, "The other families were going to put a civil suit against him but we decided that the city of Las Vegas need not pay for one man's stupidity.

Some of them are still thinking about a personal suit against Mr. Ecklie." Gil decided not to respond; he just shook his hand and went back to his seat. He told Sara, she laughed, "Now that would be funny."

SAN FRANCISCO

Millie Freeman was there waiting for them, she hugged Sara. Sara made introductions then, taking Amy away from Gil and handing her to Mrs. Freeman, she said, "and this is Amy Lynn."

Millie smiled, "Thank you Sara, she is beautiful. My Amy's memory will live on."

Gil said he was going to get the rental car and meet them out front. While she was waiting on Gil she and Mrs. Freeman talked.

She had not found out until after the funeral about how and why Amy was killed, that was the same time she found out about what happened to Mike.

"Sara," she said, "You could have been killed too taking the chance you did." Sara just brushed it off. Millie asked them to come over to the house after they settled in their hotel room.

The twins were looking out the window of the glass elevator with their mouths wide open, Gil and Sara just laughed at them.

Sara had reserved adjoining rooms, the twins had their own room and a crib was put in her and Gil's room.

Sara asked Gil if they could take a ride around the city. To her surprise Gil had already arranged for just such a trip. He had hired a gentleman to drive them, in a horse and buggy.

Sara Beth and Stephen were excited; they kept pointing to different places and asking what it was.

Sara showed them the 'school' daddy was teaching at when they first met and where she used to work.

They spent the day riding around the city.

Gil had another picture taken by the bridge, this time with all the family in it.

Later they went back to the hotel, put the children in the car, and had dinner at Mrs. Freeman's house.

Arriving back at the hotel the desk clerk said, "Mrs. Grissom you have a message." Sara took it, read it, her face went pale.

In the room she handed it to Gil, I HOPE YOU DO NOT THINK YOU GOT AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID. WE KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO RATTED ON US. It was not signed.

"Is there anyone in the department you trust?" Gil asked her. She said there was a sergeant. Sara quickly called and soon Sandra Jones, Mike's sister was sitting in their room.

Sara showed her the letter, "I will get this looked into," she said, "but everyone involved with that is still behind bars."

Sandra told Sara she would call her, then she said, "Thanks." Sara asked what for, "For not telling Mike's wife about him and Amy. Mike told me you had her laptop."

"There was not need to cause Mrs. Jones any more pain," Sara said.

The next day Sara went to the cemetery, she stood over Amy's grave. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about their friendship, about all the good times they had, about the secrets they shared.

Amy was the only one who knew about her and Grissom. "My friend, how I miss you." "Then you should join her," Startled, Sara turned, she came face to face with a man holding a gun.

Right away she knew him; he was the brother of Jeff Mills, the man who was in charge of the drug ring. "Jeff killed himself because of your stunt," he said.

He nodded his head, three other men came from behind Sara, two of them grabbed her and the third started punching her. When she fell to the ground they started kicking her, as consciousness left her she thought of Gil and the babies.

"Take her purse," Mills said, "if we want people to think this was a mugging." One of them grabbed her bag. Mills raised the gun, one of the other men stopped him, "Muggers don't have guns."

He lowered it, kicked her again and spat on her. "How about I play a little," one of the men said. "We don't have time for that," Mills said.

Sara was a half hour overdue and Gil was worried. Not being able to leave the babies alone he called Millie. He told her that Sara told him she was going to see Amy's grave but had not come back yet.

He told her he had tried to call her but only got her voice mail. "I will take a run over there and see what is keeping her," Millie said.

At the cemetery Millie saw a figure laying on the ground, running over she saw it was Sara. She took her phone and called Sandra then Gil.

Sandra sent two officers to the hotel, one to watch the little ones, the other to drive Gil to the hospital. Gil met Millie in the waiting room, "How is she?"

"I don't know," Millie said, "they will not tell me anything." "Dr. Grissom?" it was Sandra. "Will you come with me?" Fearing the worst he followed her. They stopped outside a room.

"The doctor is trying to examine Sara and she will not let him." Gil went in, he started to hold her, "No!" she told him. He backed off, now he knew why she was being so stubborn.

"Miss Jones," he said, "is there a CSI who can be trusted? Sara has evidence on her."

Sandra called in Patti, a CSI who she knew and trusted. After evidence was gathered and her clothing taken Sara let the doctor do what needed to be done.

"To be completely honest with you," the doctor said, "I have no idea why she is not in the morgue."

"She is a survivor," Gil said. There were no vital organs damaged, no major injuries. She is going to hurt and be black and blue and have a few cuts."

With that the doctor gave Gil instructions and a prescription for pain meds. Then he walked away still mumbling that Sara should be dead.

"Now," Sara said holding her arms out. Gil took her in his arms and held her gently so as not to hurt her.

Millie went to the hotel room while Gil got something for Sara to wear and got her meds. Millie told the twins that mommy had an accident and was hurt so they had to be careful.

When they got to the room Stephen looked at her, he went to her and hugged her carefully then he said, "That is too many boo-boos for me to kiss better."

Sara smiled, "One big kiss will do it." Stephen kissed her and then Beth did too. "I am so lucky," Sara said, "two big kisses to make my boo-boos go away."

Later Gil tucked the twins in bed, he had fed and changed Amy and put her down too.

Gently he took Sara in his arms, then he kissed her, "Three big kisses to make the boo-boos go away."

The next day Sandra knocked on the hotel room door. "You did a good job," she said to Sara. "Your finger nail scrapings had plenty of DNA. We also got DNA off your clothing. We need you to come in and make a positive ID."

Sara rode to the station with Sandra. Standing behind the glass watching the interrogation she told Sandra that they were the men who grabbed her, she also ID'd Mills as the man who held the gun.

"We have been trying to get that one for a while now," Sandra said, "but his victims were afraid of his brother." Sam Mills was sitting at the table with a very cocky attitude, he was sure Sara was dead so he was sure there were no witnesses, no matter what the detective was saying. Sara walked in, "Think again," was all she said. The Grissom family spent the rest of their time in San Francisco enjoying themselves and relaxing.

SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE

It was Amy's 21st birthday, to nobody's surprise she became a police officer.

Sara had told her about Amy Freeman, about their friendship and how she lost her life doing what she knew was right.

She and Warren, Nick and Sophia's son, have been dating for little over a year now, for her birthday he gave her an engagement ring.

Stephen and Sara Beth are 24. Stephen is studying to become an entomologist, just like his father.

He and Crystal, Warrick and Catherine's daughter were married two years ago and today Crystal is about to tell everyone that Gil and Sara and Warrick and Catherine are going to be grandparents.

Sara Beth is a clone of Sara. She is head strong and independent. She keeps telling Sara that she does not need a man messing up her life.

She has become a CSI and just yesterday found out her promotion to CSI Grade III has been approved.

Catherine decided that being a CSI was not what she wanted to do. She is now managing the hotels that Sam once owned.

Warrick took over Conrad's job. Conrad was sued by the families and he never did bounce back, emotionally or financially.

Gil and Sara both retired, they had both had enough of crime and Las Vegas. They moved to the mountains, to that beautiful cabin that they both love so much.

Nick was injured in the line of duty and had to retire, he is raising and training police dogs. He and Sophia bought Gil's place in the country. Sophia and Becky started a daycare, open 24/7, the only one like it. Greg is now supervisor on grave.

In the private dining hall at the ECLIPSE Amy is celebrating with her family and friends.

Stephen and Crystal have just made their announcement. Sara is excited, Gil has not said anything.

"Dad," Stephen says, "what do you think about becoming a grandpa?"

"It will be great," he said, then to Sara he said, "Look at Beth." Sara Beth was talking to a young captain with the LVPD, he is a very good friend of Warren's. Sara smiles, "She is looking at Mark the same way we used to look at each other."

"Used to?" Gil said taking her in his arms and kissing her.

The End


End file.
